Min Sota Alskling
by schoenerFraulein
Summary: Kau pencuri hatiku, Tiina. Moved to this account. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Min Söta Alskling [My Sweet Love]**

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya untuk semua karakter APH. Anne Gracie untuk plotnya, FF ini diambil plot dari novel romance yang berjudul An Honourable Thief (saya cuma baca manganya dan udah lupa juga sama cerita persisnya kayak gimana)

Warning: OOC, AU. Sweden x fem!Finland pairing. Perbedaan usia juga demi plot cerita. Jangan flame saya -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Guangzhou, China 1816<strong>

"Papa! Kumohon jangan mati!" seru gadis muda itu pada ayahnya yang terbujur kaku di tempat tidur. "Aku akan menuruti semua permintaan Papa. Tapi kumohon Papa jangan mati!"

Gadis muda itu terisak-isak dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Ayahnya adalah seorang pencuri dan selalu berkelana ke seluruh dunia untuk menemukan benda-benda berharga untuk dijual dan selalu dilakukan olehnya sejak gadis itu berusia tujuh tahun.

"Tiina," hibur Elizaveta Hedrevary sambil mengelus-elus pundaknya. "Tenanglah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

Tiina menoleh dan memandangi Elizaveta dengan mata bengkak karena menangis terus menerus. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menangis tersedu-sedu sementara Papa terbaring sakit seperti ini. Aku benar-benar bodoh."

Mau tak mau, Elizaveta merasa kasihan pada gadis yang telah diasuhnya sejak Tiina berusia sepuluh tahun. Tiina terlalu baik untuk menjadi seorang pencuri. Ayahnya sama sekali tidak menginginkannya sebagai seorang anak perempuan dan malah menjadikan Tiina sebagai pencuri. Sesuatu yang sangat disayangkan bagi gadis secantik dan selugu Tiina.

"Kamu benar-benar bodoh," ujar ayahnya terbata-bata. "Setelah aku tidak ada, tinggallah bersama keluarga Kohler."

Tiina tersentak. "Siapa itu keluarga Kohler?"

"Jangan banyak tanya, dia kenalanku dan dia berasal dari Denmark yang kini berdomisili di Swedia. Tinggallah bersamanya," ayahnya berkata lagi. "Dan tolong ambil kembali barang-barang yang dicuri oleh keluarga Kirkland yaitu catur yang terbuat dari emas, keluarga Rybak yaitu lukisan mitologi Norsk, keluarga Braginski yaitu tiara emas yang sebenarnya milik keluarga kita."

Tiina terkejut, dia sudah tidak ingin mencuri lagi. Tetapi mengapa ayahnya menyuruhnya hal seperti itu lagi. Ya Tuhan, dia sama sekali ingin berhenti dari itu semua.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan, Papa?" tanya Tiina gemetar. "Aku sudah tidak ingin melakukan hal seperti ini lagi."

Untuk pertama kalinya, sang ayah tersenyum lembut terhadapnya. "Mereka iri pada Papa dan itu semua barang milik Papa. Kumohon, hanya satu-satunya yang bisa kupercaya adalah kamu."

"Baiklah," jawab Tiina mantap. "Akan kulakukan."

"Anak baik," jawab ayahnya pelan dan perlahan-lahan ayahnya menutup mata untuk selamanya. Meninggalkan Tiina yang masih menangis meraung-raung di sana.

"PAPA! PAPA!"

* * *

><p>Malam hari, seluruh penghuni kota Stockholm sudah tertidur lelap. Bahkan bar-bar yang ada sudah menutup jualannya. Yang ada hanyalah suara anjing mengonggong di sekitar jalan.<p>

Sesosok bayangan hitam melesat naik ke suatu perumahan mewah. Bayangan hitam tersebut mengenakan topeng hitam dan pakaian pun serba hitam. Pelan-pelan sosok itu masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Sebuah tiara emas," desisnya. "Tiara yang papa inginkan selama ini."

Dan sosok tersebut menghilang dengan cepat dari rumah tersebut dan meninggalkan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan "phoenix" dalam bahasa Mandarin tetapi sayang aksinya diketahui oleh pria berambut pirang pendek yang mengenakan kacamata dengan wajah menyeramkan dan tatapan tegang.

Sosok itu terkejut. Rupanya ada yang mengawasinya sejak tadi. Pria itu mengejar sosok itu tanpa banyak bicara dan akhirnya berhasil menangkap sosok itu.

"Kau mau lari kemana?" tanya pria itu dengan nada patah-patah dan membalikkan sosok itu berhadapan dengan pria itu.

Sosok itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria itu. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi dan akhirnya sosok tersebut menendang perut pria itu hingga terjembab.

"Aduh," desisnya. _Dia sepertinya adalah orang China tetapi mana ada orang China bermata violet seperti itu. Baiklah, akan kuselidiki keberadaannya._

* * *

><p><strong>Stockholm, Swedia 1817<strong>

Di pagi-pagi buta seorang gadis muda berambut panjang bergelombang dan bermata violet berjalan menuju ke rumah bergaya pedesaan dengan langkah gontai sambil membawa satu kotak berisi tiara bersama dengan pengasuhnya yang juga cantik. Gadis itu bernama Tiina Vainamoinen, ayahnya adalah Rasmus yang terkenal sebagai pencuri di belahan bumi. Ibunya sudah meninggal sejak Tiina berusia tujuh tahun dan Tiina terpukul karenanya. Hanya ibunyalah yang menyayanginya dan bersabar menghadapi kelakuan ayahnya yang aneh tersebut. Dalam hati Tiina merasa sedih karena ayahnya kecewa dirinya adalah anak laki-laki dan sejak saat itu, Tiina berpenampilan seperti anak laki-laki sampai Tiina berusia empat belas tahun.

Kini Tiina sudah berusia enam belas tahun dan kecantikannya mulai terlihat. Seharusnya di usianya dia dapat mengenal banyak pria yang berpotensi untuk menjadi teman dekatnya tetapi tidak mungkin dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kamu bisa mencari suami nanti di sini," kata Elizaveta dengan nada riang. "Di Swedia banyak lelaki tampan dan menarik yang bisa kamu pilih."

Tiina memerah. "Usiaku masih sangat belia untuk memikirkan itu. Apalagi ada misi yang harus kuselesaikan sebelum semuanya terlambat."

"Kau yakin ingin melakukan hal ini sendirian?" tanya Elizaveta, kini dengan nada cemas. "Jangan turuti kebiasaan konyol ayahmu lagi."

Tiina memang tidak mau melakukan hal itu lagi. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Adakah cara untuk menghindar? Jika dia menghindar sama saja dia adalah anak durhaka yang tidak mau mentaati perintah orangtuanya. Tiina tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi lagi.

Tiina menggengam tangan Elizaveta dengan erat. "Kumohon, bantu aku," pintanya dengan tatapan memelas. "Hanya kamu yang bisa kupercaya."

Elizaveta hanya menghela nafas melihat Tiina yang selalu seperti itu. "Baiklah, tapi kalau ada apa-apa jangan segan meminta bantuanku."

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di rumah keluarga Kohler, Tiina terlelap hingga pukul satu siang. Mathias Kohler, pemilik rumah yang sangat flamboyan yang berusia empat puluh tahun. Rambut pria itu sedikit berantakan tetapi terlihat tampan dan muda walau tidak sesuai usianya.<p>

"Miss Hedrevary, mana Tiina?" tanya Mathias pelan. "Aku tidak melihat dia sejak tadi."

"Oh, Tiina kelelahan karena pagi-pagi buta tadi berkuda," tutur Elizaveta dengan nada berbohong. "Dia memang selalu seperti itu."

Mathias menghela nafas panjang. "Sayang sekali," ujar Mathias. "Malam ini aku ingin mengajaknya ke pesta para bangsawan dan aku ingin memperkenalkan Tiina sebagai keponakanku."

Elizaveta tersenyum. "Itu ide bagus."

* * *

><p>"Apa!" seru Tiina terkejut. "Akan ada pesta dansa nanti malam?"<p>

Mathias terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Tiina yang seperti itu. "Tentu saja kamu akan datang ke sana karena kamu adalah keponakanku. Sekalian mencari calon suami di sana."

_Tujuanku ke sana bukan untuk mencari calon suami tetapi menuruti permintaan mendiang Papa. Duh, paman Mathias ini. Bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya?_

"Kurasa itu terlalu cepat, paman Mathias," kata Tiina sopan. "Aku masih berusia enam belas tahun."

"Seharusnya kamu percaya diri karena ayahmu memiliki tambang berlian di seluruh Skandinavia. Dengan fakta seperti itu, kamu harus datang ke pesta dansa nanti malam."

"EEH! Paman tidak sedang bercanda kan?" tanya Tiina dengan nada terkaget-kaget. "Mengapa Papa bilang seperti itu?"

Mata Mathias mendadak sendu seolah-olah teringat kenangan lama. "Papamu memang sedikit aneh tetapi tidak sopan membicarakan hal-hal buruk tentangnya. Ah sudahlah-"

Saat itu Tiina memang tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tetapi Tiina tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya enam belas tahun lalu. Tetapi seharusnya Tiina tidak ambil pusing karena Mathias teman lama ayahnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Tiina menghadiri pesta dansa kalangan bangsawan. Baju yang dipilih Tiina adalah gaun terusan berwarna putih berenda-renda yang sangat sesuai dengan tubuh Tiina yang mungil. Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan terurai. Penampilan Tiina yang seperti itu cukup membuat menarik perhatian pria-pria bangsawan yang ingin berdansa dengan Tiina.

"Tuh," Mathias mengerling pada Tiina. "Bukankah kamu cantik sekali."

Wajah Tiina memerah dan terlihat gugup. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tahu-tahu, para pria sudah mengerubunginya untuk mengajaknya berdansa.

"Berdansalah denganku, Miss Vainamoinen!" pinta salah satu pria berdarah Latvia dengan tatapan penuh harapan.

_Eh, darimana mereka semua tahu namaku._

"Jangan!" seru Eduard von Bock sedikit memaksa sehingga Tiina terkejut. "Bersama aku saja."

"Aku saja!" seru Ludwig Beildschmidt keras. "Aku yang pantas berdansa dengan Miss Vainamoinen."

Tiina menghadapi situasi yang membingungkan karena banyak sekali pria yang mengajaknya berdansa. Tentu saja Tiina tidak bisa menolak mereka satu per satu. Sampai pada akhirnya sesosok pria tinggi besar memegangi tangan kanannya dengan erat. Pria berkacamata kemarin malam yang memergoki dirinya.

"Biar gadis ini yang berdansa denganku," kata pria itu serak dan mencengkram bahu Tiina dengan keras. "Mungkin gadis ini baru pertama kali datang ke pesta dansa seperti ini."

Semua pria yang ingin mengajaknya berdansa buru-buru kabur dari tempatnya saat ini. Mereka semua tahu berhadapan dengan siapa, Berwald Oxenstierna, sang pembuat furnitur ternama di dunia sekaligus mantan bajak laut. Usianya berkisar tiga puluh enam tahun. Banyak orang yang takut kepadanya karena hal tersebut sekaligus incaran wanita-wanita muda dan lajang. Berwald dikenal sebagai pria dengan tatapan menakutkannya dan hal itu kerap kali membuat orang-orang menakutinya. Selain itu, berdasarkan desas desus yang ada, Berwald merupakan pria yang sangat berbahaya.

"Aku permisi dulu, Mr. Oxenstierna," kata pria lainnya dengan nada takut-takut. Lalu pria lainnya kabur entah kemana. Tiina menoleh dan memandangi pria tersebut dari atas ke bawah. _Astaga, pria ini adalah pria yang memergokiku ketika sedang di rumah keluarga Braginski. Dia tampaknya pria yang sangat berbahaya._

"Mengapa gugup, Miss. Vainamoinen?" tanya Berwald pelan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Tiina canggung dan menjaga jarak dari Berwald. "Boleh aku tahu siapa nama Anda?"

"Berwald Oxenstierna."

_Jadi nama pria ini adalah Berwald Oxenstierna. Aku heran apa yang istimewa dari pria ini sehingga banyak pria mundur teratur. Memang tatapan mata pria ini sangat menyeramkan tetapi aku sama sekali tidak memiliki alasan untuk takut kepadanya kecuali kejadian di dekat rumah keluarga Braginski._

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Mr. Oxenstierna," ujar Tiina dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat. "Aku baru pertama kali berkunjung ke Swedia. Namaku Tiina Vainamoinen."

"Aku sudah tahu namamu," ujar Berwald. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu berdansa?"

_Pria ini pasti sedang memiliki tujuan-tujuan tertentu tetapi tidak ada salahnya mengikuti kemauannya. Aku merasa dia mencurigaiku atas kejadian tadi malam._

"Baiklah, Mr. Oxenstierna."

Berwald berpikir sejenak mengenai gadis itu. Tampaknya gadis yang berada di depannya masih sangat muda. Bahkan usia dua puluh pun belum sampai sama sekali. Tetapi dia melakukan ini atas permintaan keluarga Beildschmidt yang merupakan saudara jauhnya, sekaligus adik tirinya yang masih berusia dua puluh delapan tahun. Apalagi Berwald mendengar desas desus bahwa ayah Tiina memiliki tambang berlian di seluruh Skandinavia.

Sementara Tiina merasa gugup di depan pria itu. Mereka baru pertama kali bertemu tetapi Tiina merasa ditelanjagi oleh pria itu. Tiina tidak mengerti sebabnya.

"Ayo," kata Berwald sambil menarik tangan Tiina. "Musiknya sudah mau dimulai."

Mau tak mau Tiina menurut. Ketika musik waltz dimainkan, mereka mulai berdansa. Tanpa disangka-sangka Tiina berdansa dengan baik tanpa adanya cacat cela sedikitpun. Berputar, berayun, semuanya dilakukan oleh Tiina dengan indah bagaikan bidadari.

"Darimana kamu mempelajari itu, Miss Vainamoinen?" tanya Berwald dengan tatapan kagum. Sejak tadi mata Berwald tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Tiina yang di depannya. "Aku tidak tahu."

Tiina bersemu merah. "Ayahku dulu sering mengajariku berdansa waltz. Ya begitulah," katanya gugup.

Mereka terus berdansa dengan wajah yang tampak muda dan bahagia. Tiina mulai merasa nyaman berada di dekat Berwald, sesuatu mengusiknya dan matanya memandangi pin burung phoenix yang tersemat di dasi panjang Berwald.

"Phoenix," gumam Tiina dengan tatapan kekaguman. "Burung yang sangat indah."

Sementara ada dua orang dari kejauhan mengawasi mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka. Pria Jerman yang bernama Ludwig Beildschmidt berada di sebelah pria berambut panjang yang mirip dengan Ludwig hanya bisa mengernyit padanya.

"Ayah ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanya Ludwig geram. "Ingin memanfaatkanku lagi!"

Ayahnya hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapi anaknya yang cepat naik pitam tersebut. Jika dia mau, dia bisa membentak Ludwig saat itu juga tetapi tidak dilakukannya sama sekali. "Dekati Miss Vainamoinen. Jika kamu bisa menjadikan gadis itu istrimu maka kekayaannya akan menurun kepadamu. Lagipula kamu bisa memamerkannya kepada semua orang dengan penuh kebanggaan."

Ludwig mendengus, ayahnya benar-benar keterlaluan. Mengapa yang dipikirkan ayahnya hanyalah uang, kekayaan dan gengsi. Dia mencintai wanita lain, orang itu berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Ludwig. Tetapi Ludwig sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal pencuri, tahukah Ayah bahwa kemarin keluarga Braginski kehilangan tiara emasnya?" tanya Ludwig untuk mengalihkan perhatian ayahnya.

Tak berapa lama musik waltz berhenti dan Berwald mulai melepaskan Tiina perlahan-lahan. "Aku permisi dulu, Miss Vainamoinen. Sampai bertemu lagi."

Tiina tersenyum gugup. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Berwald meninggalkan Tiina yang masih berada di lantai dansa sementara mata Tiina menunjukkan tatapan aneh pada pria yang baru dikenalnya tersebut. Perlahan-lahan Tiina mengikuti Berwald secara diam-diam dan hati-hati.

"Bagaimana menurutmu mengenai Miss Vainamoinen?" tanya suara pria berambut dengan keras. "Kau sudah menyelidikinya, Berwald."

"Tampaknya dia cocok untukmu, Ludwig," kata Berwald lambat-lambat. "Sayangnya dia mencurigakan."

"Memangnya tipemu seperti apa, Berwald?" tanya Ludwig pada akhirnya.

"Asal bukan gadis bodoh yang bicara lambat-lambat."

Ludwig cukup terkejut mendengar kakak tirinya bicara seperti itu. Suatu hal yang ganjil melihat orang yang sehari-harinya kaku berbicara mengenai wanita. "Kamu tidak ingin mengincarnya?"

"Dia terlalu muda untukku."

Tiina terhenyak mendengar perkataan Berwald yang terakhir. Lebih terkejut lagi bahwa ternyata Berwald mendekatinya hanya untuk mengujinya. Bukan benar-benar tertarik padanya._ Jadi pria itu mengajakku berdansa hanya untuk menyelidikiku semata. Dasar pria tua keji. Baiklah aku akan menjadi gadis bodoh seperti yang kau maksud agar kau segera menjauh dariku._

_._

_._

_._

Hari itu, Tiina mulai merencanakan pembalasan terhadap pria yang bernama Berwald Oxenstierna. Pria itu ternyata hanya ingin memanfaatkan Tiina semata demi menjodohkan adiknya dengan Tiina. Dan katanya pria itu tidak suka dengan gadis yang suka berbicara lambat-lambat. Demi Tuhan, mengapa hari itu Tiina bertemu dengan pria seperti itu. Tidak adakah yang lebih buruk lagi dari ini.

"_Hej_," sapa Berwald ketika Tiina berdiri di dekat jendela. "Tidak bergabung?"

Ini dia, si pria menyebalkan yang menganggu hidup orang lain. Tiina merasa bersalah karena telah berpikir macam-macam mengenai Berwald, ia memang tidak begitu mengerti mengenai dunia pria dalam menghadapi wanita. Wajar jika ia sampai berpikir bahwa Berwald mengajaknya berdansa karena dikiranya Berwald benar-benar menyukai dirinya.

"A—aku.. tidak bisa," kata Tiina dengan suara yang dilambat-lambatkan. "Aku.. mencari.. seseorang—"

Berwald terheran-heran melihat sikap Tiina yang seperti itu. "Ada apa?"

"Ada.. apa?" tanya Tiina dengan ekspresi bodoh, memutarbalikkan pertanyaan yang tadi diajukan Berwald. Ia tentu tahu bahwa ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Berwald tetapi lebih baik ia berpura-pura sebagai gadis bodoh daripada penyamarannya terbongkar. Terlebih lagi, Berwald merupakan pria berbahaya. Jadi apa salahnya jika ia berlaku demikian.

Dalam hati Berwald berpikir, terbuat dari apa gadis yang berada di depannya. Ketika awal mereka berdansa, Tiina seperti gadis normal pada umumnya. Hanya usia yang menjadi perkecualian. Tetapi mengapa tiba-tiba Tiina bersikap seperti wanita bodoh yang tidak terhormat.

_Menarik juga_, pikir Berwald. _Kurasa aku tidak akan bosan dengan dia._

"Er—bagaimana kalau kita—," kata Berwald pelan. "Berdansa?"

Tiina tersedak, bukankah Berwald membenci gadis bodoh yang berbicara lambat. Apa maksudnya ia mengajak berdansa? Yang benar saja!

"Dansa?" tanya Tiina dengan suara lambat. "Jelek ah!"

Tanpa Tiina bisa menduga, Berwald menarik Tiina dengan kasar dan menyeret Tiina ke arah lantai dansa. Tiina mengerang dan berusaha lepas dari Berwald tetapi gagal. Tangan Berwald dua kali lebih besar dari tangan Tiina dan Berwald cukup menyeramkan di mata Tiina. Pria itu tinggi besar dan sepertinya dengan ukuran tubuh itu, Berwald bisa menghajar Tiina saat itu juga.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Tiina sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya, ia lupa bahwa sedang berpura-pura bodoh. "Kau jahat!"

Berwald tidak peduli dengan perkataan Tiina dan masih terus menyeret Tiina ke lantai dansa. Wajah Tiina memerah, seluruh tamu kini menatap ke arah mereka berdua dan musik sudah mulai dimainkan.

Selama dansa berlangsung, Tiina terus menginjak kaki Berwald dengan sembarangan. Karena dengan begitu Berwald akan kapok mengajaknya berdansa, apalagi berhubungan lebih dekat dengan Tiina.

Tetapi dorongan dari mana, Tiina mulai merasa nyaman berdekatan dengan Berwald. Perlahan-lahan gerakan tubuhnya lebih luwes dan memperlambat iramanya. Membuat mata Berwald terpana melihatnya dan hati Berwald berdebar-debar. Tiina sangat misterius dan penuh rahasia, ia bisa seperti gadis bodoh tetapi juga bisa seperti gadis yang sangat elegan. Berwald tidak mengerti mana yang benar dan mana yang salah mengenai diri Tiina. Seharusnya ia lebih dalam mengenal Tiina.

_Apa yang kau lakukan. Dia masih dibawah umur dan dia juga gadis bodoh. _

Ketika musik mulai berhenti, Tiina tidak sengaja terantuk sesuatu dan nyaris terjatuh. Ia berada dekat dengan Berwald. Berwald menahan tubuhnya agar ia tidak terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tubuh Tiina serasa menegang, ia tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya seperti itu. Kedua tangannya memegangi jas Berwald. Mata violetnya menatap mata Berwald perlahan. "Eh?"

Berwald berpikir bahwa Tiina seperti bidadari ketika ia terjatuh di dalam pelukannya. Tiina terlihat seperti gadis polos dan lembut. Ia bisa merasakan gadis itu nyaman berada di pelukannya, mungkin tanpa Tiina sadari secara penuh.

—00—

Rencananya untuk mengerjai Berwald gagal total. Alih-alih berhasil, ia malah terjerat di dalamnya. Bahkan Tiina baru sadar bahwa Berwald merupakan pria yang mempesona. Ia ingin segera membicarakan hal ini pada Mathias mengenai betapa kesalnya ia terhadap Berwald. Lagipula ia tidak mau terjerat dengan pria yang nyaris seumuran ayahnya sendiri dan Berwald hanya ingin menjadikannya alat perjodohan dengan adiknya sendiri. Tentu Tiina tidak ingin berhubungan dengan pria semacam itu.

Sebagai hukumannya, diam-diam Tiina mencuri pin yang disematkan di dasi Berwald. Tanpa pria itu menyadarinya. Lagipula ia pasti lihai dalam melakukan hal semacam ini berkat ajaran ayahnya. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil melihat-lihat pin phoenix itu.

"Ada apa, Tiina?" tanya Elizaveta ketika melihat ekspresi Tiina. "Sepertinya kamu sedang senang?"

Tiina terkejut dan menyembunyikan pin tersebut ke dalam tasnya. "Ah, tidak kok."

Elizaveta tersenyum melihat tingkah Tiina yang sepertinya tampak ceria dan memeluk Tiina perlahan. "Sudah menemukan pria yang cocok denganmu?"

Tiina diam saja dan wajahnya memerah. Pria siapa? Ia sama sekali tidak menemukannya dan malah bertemu dengan pria menyebalkan di pesta dansa tadi. Pria itu benar-benar seenaknya dan seperti om-om.

"Tidak!" sergah Tiina. "Tidak seperti itu!"

"Lalu apa?" pancing Elizaveta dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Pria di sana tampan-tampan tidak?"

Tiina melemparkan bantal ke wajah Elizaveta. "Kau itu!"

Elizaveta tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sepertinya kamu memang sudah menemukan pria yang cocok untukmu!"

"TIDAK BEGITU!" serunya dengan nada lantang, tetapi wajahnya merah padam seperti tomat. "Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta—"

Elizaveta nyengir. Rupanya Tiina sudah mulai tertarik pada pria yang ada di sekelilingnya mengingat bagaimana Tiina ketika ayahnya masih hidup. Sama sekali tidak mengenal pria yang baik untuknya.

Malam harinya Tiina sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, pikirannya dipenuhi rasa bersalah yang mendalam. Ia hanya disuruh mengambil peninggalan ayahnya yang dicuri tetapi ia malah mencuri sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan ayahnya maupun dirinya. Ia mencuri pin phoenix milik Berwald hanya karena pria itu berlaku menyebalkan terhadapnya. Ia merasa seperti benar-benar pencuri tidak bermoral.

Tangan Tiina mengangkat tangannya sendiri dan berpikir betapa hina dirinya. Ia bukanlah bagian dari keluarga bangsawan Kohler, ia adalah anak dari pencuri dan ia adalah sampah. Ia merasa tidak layak bersanding dengan pria manapun.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ini? Tidak mungkin aku mengembalikan benda itu padanya langsung. Jika dia tahu, dia akan menyeretku ke penjara. Dan keinginan papa tidak akan bisa terkabul._

Jika ia berhasil melaksanakan misinya, ia bisa kabur ke negara lain untuk hidup baru tanpa bertemu dengan yang lainnya. Seorang diri di usia yang begitu muda.

—00—

Berwald minum-minum begitu banyak, ia merasa seperti orang gila sejak dua minggu lalu. Untung saja otaknya masih seperti orang normal tetapi itu mengundang banyak tanda tanya dari teman-temannya.

"Tidak sebanyak ini kau minum, Oxenstierna!" seru Alfred F Jones. "Kau kenapa?"

"Diam," jawab Berwald serak. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa hari itu ia ingin minum sebanyak itu padahal ia tidak terlalu suka minuman keras. Jika dibandingkan dengan Mathias Kohler, ia masih berada di taraf normal. Tiina Vainamoinen merasuki pikirannya sejak saat itu, gadis misterius yang berusia enam belas tahun. Berwald merasa seperti pria pedo setiap memikirkan Tiina, berusaha mengenyahkan Tiina dari dalam pikirannya tetapi ia gagal.

Mengenai pin phoenix. Berwald curiga Tiina yang mengambilnya, tetapi bisa juga pin itu terjatuh. Pin itu diberikan oleh seseorang terhadap jasanya ketika ia menjadi bajak laut pada sepuluh tahun lalu. Itu merupakan penghargaan terakhir untuknya karena setelah itu Berwald ingin berhenti menjadi bajak laut.

_Gadis itu masih enam belas tahun. Dia tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu._

—00—

Sekitar pukul empat pagi, Tiina memutuskan untuk pergi berkuda diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan orang rumah. Hanya bermodalkan gaun tidur panjang saja. Ia berpikir bahwa dirinya akan aman-aman saja karena jalanan di Gamla Stan sangat sepi.

Tiba-tiba, sekelompok penjahat menyerangnya dan Tiina bingung apa yang harus yang dilakukannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ketika pukul dua pagi, ia baru saja mengambil catur yang terbuat dari emas milik keluarga Kirkland dan menyembunyikan benda tersebut di rumahnya. Lalu ia teringat dengan pedang yang ada sakunya dan mengeluarkannya dan menyerang para penjahat-penjahat itu dengan cepat.

"Berhenti mengangguku!" bentak Tiina, tangannya masih terus memegangi pedang dan melayangkan pedang itu ke arah mereka. Penjahat-penjahat itu semakin lama semakin ganas dan nyaris menjatuhkan Tiina dari kudanya.

Tiina tidak mau menyerah, baginya melawan penjahat sangat mudah. Bukankah dulu ia berani melawan penjahat sendirian dan jumlah mereka dulu lebih banyak yaitu sekitar sepuluh orang. Tetapi ini hanya tiga orang saja dan Tiina merasa kalut sekarang.

"Hentikan!" seru seorang pria di belakang Tiina dan memberikan tatapan menakutkan pada gerombolan penjahat yang menyerang Tiina barusan. "Pergi!"

Gerombolan penjahat itu ngeri mendengar ancaman pria itu dan buru-buru kabur dari Tiina, semua tahu siapa Berwald. Pasti semua yang melawannya tahu apa akibat yang akan diterimanya. Tiina menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Berwald juga sedang berkuda di belakangnya. Berwald hanya mengenakan baju tradisional bangsa Viking dan tidak mengenakan kacamata sedikitpun. Dan Berwald terlihat sangat mempesona bagi Tiina jika dalam penampilan seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Miss Vainamoinen?" tanya Berwald pelan dan mengarahkan kudanya untuk berdekatan dengan kuda milik Tiina dan mengelus bahu Tiina dengan lembut. "Ada yang luka?"

Tiina buru-buru menghindar dan mengarahkan kudanya untuk pergi ke arah lain. Sentuhan Berwald membuat tubuhnya menegang. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. "Tidak ada. Maaf aku harus segera pulang, Mr. Oxenstierna. Ini sudah pagi."

Kuda milik Tiina mulai berjalan pelan-pelan dan kuda Berwald mengejar Tiina dengan cepat. "Tunggu dulu!"

Tiina semakin mempercepat kudanya dan berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan dari rumahnya. Berbahaya jika Berwald sampai mengetahui hal-hal mengenai dirinya. Ia sama sekali tidak berani berhadapan dengan Berwald.

Tetapi Berwald mendapatkan pandangan baru mengenai Tiina. Tiina bukan gadis bodoh seperti sangkaannya semula. Tiina adalah gadis yang luar biasa dan pemberani. Berwald tidak menyangka di dalam sisi lembut Tiina ternyata Tiina berani melawan penjahat-penjahat itu sendirian walau pada akhirnya Tiina nyaris terjatuh dari kuda. Apa mungkin kebodohan gadis itu hanyalah topeng semata.

—00—

Seluruh tamu pesta yang diadakan oleh Mathias Kohler sedang ramai-ramainya membicarakan sesuatu mengenai pencurian catur emas milik keluarga Kirkland. Beberapa kaum tua membentuk grup sendiri untuk berdiskusi sementara kaum muda, terutama wanita mencari pasangan dansa yang berpotensial untuk dijadikan suami.

"Hej, Oxenstierna!" seru Van Anderson. "Mau bermain judi."

Berwald menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku ada urusan."

"Alah," gerutu Van Anderson. "Gak seru banget sih lu."

Berwald mengabaikan perkataan teman Belanda-nya itu dan duduk di salah satu sofa dengan wajah muram. Tiina selalu ada di otaknya belakangan ini. Ia merasa rugi jika harus memberikan Tiina pada Ludwig. Mata Berwald berapi-api ketika melihat Ludwig dan Tiina sedang berdansa dengan ceria. Mereka berdua tampak seperti bahagia dan muda. Apalagi dilihatnya Tiina tidak kaku dibandingkan bersama dengan dirinya.

Benar-benar Tiina sudah merusak kewarasannya. Ia harus membantu Ludwig dalam menjodohkan Tiina untuknya. Tiina toh bukan siapa-siapa Berwald.

—00—

Setelah Tiina selesai berdansa dengan Ludwig, Tiina kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mendapati Felicia Vargas sedang menangis di sebelahnya. Kontan Tiina merasa kasihan terhadap Felicia dan memeluk gadis Italia itu perlahan. "_Moi_, ada apa?"

Felicia terisak pelan. "Mr. Bonnefoy mengajakku berdansa, ve—."

Mr. Bonnefoy, si pirang playboy itu. Dia memang tampan tetapi dia bukan tipeku, pikir Tiina. _Dari awal sikapnya membuatku muak._

"Mengapa tidak menolak, sayang?" tanya Tiina. "Kamu bisa menolaknya jika mau, Miss Vargas."

Felicia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Well, kalau aku menolak, tidak ada pria yang mau menjadi suamiku. Kak Lovina sudah mempunyai suami yang tampan, ve—."

"Jangan bilang begitu," kata Tiina tegas. "Aku tahu seseorang yang bisa menolongmu! Dan aku akan menggantikan kamu berdansa dengan Mr. Bonnefoy."

"Eh?" tanya Felicia bingung. "Siapa?"

Tiina meninggalkan Felicia sebentar dan menarik tangan Ludwig dengan erat. "Ah, ini Ludwig Beildschmidt dan dia ini temanku," kata Tiina pelan sambil memperkenalkan Ludwig pada Felicia. "Bisakah Anda membantu Miss Vargas?"

Ludwig merah padam ketika berhadapan dengan Felicia. "Apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ajaklah Miss Vargas berdansa," tambah Tiina dan meninggalkan Ludwig dan Felicia yang ada di sana. "Dia takut bersama dengan Mr. Bonnefoy. Aku yakin Anda pasti bisa membantunya!"

Ludwig dan Felicia saling menatap satu sama lainnya. Wajah Felicia merah padam ketika berhadapan dengan Ludwig. "Apa tidak apa-apa, ve—"

Ludwig menyunggingkan senyuman tipis pada Felicia. "Dengan senang hati, Miss Vargas."

Wajah Felicia berubah menjadi cerah. "Terima kasih, Mr. Beildschmidt, ve—."

"Panggil aku Ludwig."

—00—

"Mana gadis Italia sayangku itu?" tanya Francis Bonnefoy ke sekeliling ruangan. "Dia ada janji denganku!"

Tiina mencolek bahu Francis pelan. "Maaf, Mr. Bonnefoy! Aku akan menggantikan Miss Vargas untuk berdansa dengan Anda."

Francis terkekeh sambil memeluk Tiina dengan erat. "Dengan senang hati, _mon cheri_. Semakin muda semakin baik."

Dalam hati Tiina tertawa miris mendengar perkataan Francis. _Dasar om-om pedofil_.

Selama Francis dan Tiina berdansa pun, Tiina sengaja berdansa asal-asalan untuk mengerjai Francis. Kakinya terus menginjak Francis berulang kali hingga Francis meringis kesakitan. Ketika berputar pun, Tiina mengangkat tangannya dan memundurkan tangannya hingga mengenai wajah Francis.

"Hej, Mr. Kohler, mengapa keponakanmu berdansa seperti itu?" tanya Erikur Steillson pada Mathias. "Biasanya ia berdansa dengan indah tetapi mengapa dia seperti itu sekarang?"

Mathias tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan Erikur. "Ah, mungkin Tiina tidak menyukai pria itu."

Berwald mendengarkan percakapan Erikur dan Mathias dengan seksama. Mereka ada benarnya, tidak biasanya Tiina bersikap seperti itu. Apa tujuan Tiina sebenarnya?

—00—

"Capek ya, Mr. Bonnefoy?" tanya Tiina polos dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Lain kali kita berdansa bersama ya!"

Francis berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang dan meninggalkan Tiina sendirian di dekat meja. Matanya seolah-olah berkata bahwa ia tidak akan mau berdansa dengan Tiina lagi.

"Moi—selesai sudah semuanya," kata Tiina riang sambil berjalan ke arah kiri. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan paman Mathias dulu!"

Langkah Tiina berhenti, ia mendapati Berwald berdiri di depan Tiina dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan panjang. "Apa maksud semua ini?" tanyanya. "Merencanakan sesuatu?"

Tiina membuang mukanya. Mengapa ia harus bertemu dengan Berwald di saat seperti ini?

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Tiina dingin. "Kenapa?"

"Kurasa kamu, bukan gadis yang kukenal selama ini," kata Berwald lambat-lambat. "Siapa kamu sebenarnya?"

"Aku tidak mau jawab pertanyaanmu!"

Berwald mencengkram bahu Tiina dengan kasar dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Tiina. "Kamu punya kakak laki-laki?"

Tiina menggeleng pelan dan membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. "Tidak ada."

"Pria yang melindungimu?"

"Tidak ada juga."

Berwald melepaskan cengkramannya dan memberikan Tiina ruang yang sedikit longgar. "Aku akan melindungimu jika kamu mau. Jika kamu butuh sandaran," katanya dengan nada sungguh-sungguh. "Aku serius!"

Tiina tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Selama ini belum pernah ada pria yang berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Tiina memang bertemu dengan berbagai macam pria tetapi tidak ada satupun pria yang pernah berkata begitu pada Tiina. Berwald memang pria yang berbeda dengan pria kebanyakan. Berwald sedingin es, terkadang sedikit kasar dan memaksa dan bila diibaratkan Berwald bagaikan gunung es. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menyangkali dirinya sendiri bahwa perlahan-lahan ia terpesona dengan Berwald.

"Maaf, kurasa Anda salah paham," ujar Tiina gugup. "Aku hanya membantu Miss Vargas."

Berwald menatap Tiina dengan tatapan penuh arti, tetapi tatapan itu merupakan tatapan kelembutan yang bisa diberikannya pada gadis muda itu. "Ludwig ingin bertemu denganmu," kata-kata itu yang keluar terlebih dahulu dibandingkan dengan perasaannya sendiri. "Hal penting?"

—00—

Berwald merasa cemburu pada Ludwig ketika melihat Ludwig dan Tiina mengobrol dengan santai. Ia heran apa yang merasuki pikirannya saat-saat seperti ini. Jika ternyata ia malah jatuh hati pada gadis yang akan dijodohkan pada Tiina, lebih baik dari awal Berwald tidak membantunya sama sekali.

"Kamu kenapa, Berwald?" tanya ayah Ludwig dengan tatapan bingung. Berwald memberikan death glare mautnya pada pria tua itu.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Pria tua itu tersenyum pada Ludwig dan Tiina. "Mereka adalah pasangan serasi, bukan. Jika Tiina bisa menjadi istri Ludwig bukankah kita bisa menjadi kaya!"

BRAK! Berwald memukul meja dengan suara keras sehingga pria tua itu terkejut dan ngeri. Mata Berwald berkilat-kilat dengan penuh kemarahan. "Kau pikir Tiina itu barang!"

Pria tua itu terkejut melihat Berwald seperti itu,"Kau cemburu?"

_Cemburu katanya! Cemburu, siapa bilang aku cemburu pada Tiina. Dasar om-om tua penyuka harta orang._

"Kak Berwald," kata Ludwig gugup dan matanya mengarah ke ayahnya. "Tiina menolak lamaranku."

Berwald berusaha bersikap biasa ketika mendengar kabar ini tetapi dari dalam hatinya, Berwald menari-nari riang. "Mengapa?"

"Well, sebenarnya dia berkata bahwa dia tidak punya tambang berlian. Dan dia tidak berniat untuk menjadi istriku."

Ayahnya marah pada Ludwig. "Dasar bodoh!" semburnya. "Mengapa tidak merayunya!"

Telinga Berwald panas mendengar pertengkaran ayah anak tersebut. Tetapi ada sisi baiknya bahwa Tiina tidak berniat untuk menjadi istri Ludwig tetapi sisi buruknya adalah pertengkaran mereka yang semakin parah.

"Kurasa kamu tidak jujur, Ludwig," gumam Berwald lambat-lambat. "Seorang pria harus memilih orang yang dicintainya dengan keinginan sendiri. Bukan kehendak orang lain."

Ludwig terdiam mendengar perkataan Berwald, mencerna perkataan Berwald yang terdengar patah-patah, sedikit demi sedikit. Satu demi satu, dan ia menyadari siapa yang harus benar-benar diperjuangkannya.

"Yang kuinginkan bukan Miss Vainamoinen," kata Ludwig mantap. "Aku menyukai orang lain!"

"A—APA KAU BILANG! BERANI SEKALI KAU!" raung ayahnya dan mencengkram jas Ludwig. "ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG!"

Berwald berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan mengucapkan kata terakhirnya. "Bagus kau sudah kembali ke jalan yang benar."

"BERI TAHU ADIKMU INI!" raungnya. "KAU BENAR-BENAR GILA!"

Berwald mendengus. "Maaf, aku tidak suka terhadap caramu pada Ludwig."

"Jangan banyak bicara padaku!" bentaknya. "Kau juga mengincar gadis itu kan?"

Berwald sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan bergegas pergi. Masih ada hal lain yang harus ia selesaikan terutama mencari tahu mengenai Tiina Vainamoinen. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN ini fic saya yang tahun lalu, tanpa edit~Dan beneran saya kangen dengan penulisan ini ^_^ kayaknya lebih lancar dibandingkan sekarang. Anyway review please but no flame.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Min Söta Alskling [My Sweet Love]**

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya untuk semua karakter APH. Anne Gracie untuk plotnya, FF ini diambil plot dari novel romance yang berjudul An Honourable Thief

Warning: OOC, AU. Sweden x fem!Finland pairing. Perbedaan usia juga demi plot cerita. DLDR

* * *

><p>Malam itu Tiina merasa gelisah, kepalanya dipenuhi dengan Berwald setiap saat. Perkataan Berwald terhadapnya pada pesta beberapa hari lalu membuat hatinya bergetar dan memerah. Menyadari betapa Berwald memperlakukannya selayaknya pria sejati. Perlakuan yang diinginkan setiap wanita.<p>

Ia mengambil selimutnya dan memeluknya lembut. Mengelus-elus selimut itu dengan gelisah dan membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ia menjadi milik pria itu. Ia mengakui bahwa dirinya mulai jatuh cinta pada pria itu selama kebersamaan mereka.

"Ada apa, Tiina?" tanya Elizaveta lembut dan duduk di samping Tiina. "Kamu seperti orang yang di mabuk cinta, Manis."

Tiina diam saja, wajahnya merah padam setiap mengingat Berwald. Apalagi ketika nama pria itu disebut-sebut di depannya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa pria menakutkan yang bernama Berwald itu membuatnya terbius seperti ini. Apa yang istimewa dari pria itu bisa dibilang hampir tidak ada baginya.

_Kau menyangkali perasaanmu sendiri, Tiina. Mengaku saja daripada semuanya menjadi runyam._

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Tiina pelan. "Bagaimana denganmu, _moi_."

Wajah Elizaveta berseri-seri. "Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang bertanya mengenai kita dan ia menolongku membawa belanjaan."

"Waah!" seru Tiina antusias dan menarik-narik lengan baju Elizaveta. "Bagaimana orangnya? Dia tampan tidak?"

Elizaveta tersenyum kecil. "Dia sangat _gentleman_ dan menarik hati. Katanya dia pintar bermain musik. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan dia lagi—."

Tiina menutup mulutnya dan terkikik geli. "Jika ada orang yang kamu sukai, jangan sungkan kepadaku. Aku tidak akan apa-apa."

"Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia dulu, baru giliranku," kata Elizaveta mantap. "Bukankah kamu bersama Mr. Oxenstierna?"

"Dia terlalu tua untukku," jawab Tiina dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. "Yang benar saja!"

"Usia sama sekali bukan masalah jika kalian saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Kulihat kalian benar-benar cocok satu sama lainnya. Aku bisa melihatnya cara dia memandangmu—"

Kata-kata Elizaveta terputus, Tiina memotong pembicaraan Elizaveta. "Maaf, tolong jangan bahas soal itu lagi."

Tiina membatin, ia sama sekali tidak cocok dengan Berwald. Ia adalah pencuri dan manusia hina, sedangkan Berwald adalah bangsawan besar yang kaya, penakluk lautan dan memiliki apapun yang ia inginkan. Mereka berdua bagaikan langit dan bumi. Jika Berwald mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya, Berwald akan membencinya dan melupakan perkataan yang pernah dikatakannya pada Tiina.

Ia tidak mau, ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini.

—00—

"Hn—Vainamoinen?" pria Spanyol yang bernama Antonio Fernandez Carriedo tersebut mengernyitkan dahi. "Maksudmu pria tua yang sekarang ini sudah meninggal?"

Hari itu, Berwald memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang yang pernah ada hubungan masa lalu dengan ayah Tiina. Ia tidak sengaja mengetahuinya ketika Mathias dan Tiina sedang bercakap-cakap satu sama lain. Sesuatu yang mengulik hati Berwald—

—ingin tahu lebih banyak mengenai gadis itu.

"Jelaskan padaku," kata Berwald dan menatap Antonio dengan tatapan maut yang bisa ia berikan padanya. "Cepat!"

Antonio merinding dan begitu juga dengan teman di sebelahnya, Francis dan Gilbert. Akhirnya Antonio menceritakan banyak hal mengenai ayah Tiina yang meninggal sejak tahun lalu dan masa lalu pria itu. Dulu Mathias, Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, Ivan dan Arthur adalah teman baiknya. Pada masa-masa kejayaan itulah mereka sering berpesta pora, bermabuk-mabukan dan berjudi.

Tetapi hanya ayah Tiina yang terperosok paling dalam. Masa lalu pria itu kelam, bahwa pria itu dulunya adalah bangsawan di Eropa Utara dan ia sempat menipu wanita bangsawan yang saat itu akan menjadi istri Mathias dengan cara berjudi dan akhirnya wanita itu berkelana ke negara-negara lain untuk mengumpulkan semua kekayaannya. Untuk menjaga nama baiknya, ia memutuskan untuk kabur ke negara lain dan bahkan disarankan untuk menetap dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Ada orang yang memberinya uang selama pria itu hidup.

"Kita semua waktu itu masih muda—dan sangat terlena dengan kekayaan kami semua—sehingga tidak tahu kenyataan yang harus kita hadapi."

"Setidaknya kita beruntung tidak terperosok dalam seperti dia," gumam Gilbert pelan sambil menuangkan satu botol bir ke dalam gelas dengan wajah serius. "Kasihan putrinya. Ia dilibatkan oleh sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. Sama sekali tidak _awesome_, cih."

Francis berdeham panjang,"_Mon cheri_, kurasa _mademoseille_ Tiina tidak bersifat sama seperti ayahnya. Bukankah itu hal yang baik dan bagus," ucapnya dengan nada genit yang sukses membuat Arthur mengernyitkan dahi dan menelan ludah.

"DIAM KAU, _GIT_!" bentak Arthur ke wajah Francis.

Berwald mengumpulkan semua fakta-fakta yang ada, bahwa pencuri misterius itu mencuri barang-barang yang berkaitan dengan teman-teman si tua Vainamoinen itu, Kirkland dan Braginski. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat baik si tua Vainamoinen. Apa mungkin Tiina terlibat di dalamnya. Tetapi itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Tiina yang dikenalnya begitu polos dan pemalu, jika gadis itu berpura-pura ketika bersamanya sama sekali tidak benar. Berwald bisa merasakan tubuh Tiina gemetaran ketika menempel padanya. Getaran itu menandakan bahwa Tiina menginginkannya tanpa ia sendiri sadari. Bahasa tubuh tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong.

Tidak! Ia tetap tidak percaya bahwa Tiina-lah sang pencuri misterius itu. Ia tidak ingin percaya hal absurd semacam itu. Berwald yakin mereka hanya dendam pada ayah Tiina sehingga ingin membuat kecurigaan terhadap Tiina.

Tetapi satu yang menganggunya, mengenai pin phoenix miliknya yang hilang ketika ia bersama Tiina.

—00—

Berwald pulang pada pukul tiga pagi dalam keadaan pening, lagi-lagi ia minum terlalu banyak setiap berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Ia memang termasuk pendiam di dalam kelompok tetapi kebiasaan teman-temannya membuat ia terpengaruh. Benar-benar menyebalkan—

Ia berjalan ke sekitar Gamla Stan yang sepi dan hening, lalu berbelok ke arah yang ia sadari sebagai jalan ke rumah Tiina. Mendadak kepalanya terbayang akan sosok Tiina yang sedang tertidur pulas dan rambut pirang bergelombang yang terurai dengan indahnya sekaligus wajahnya yang sedang tertidur.

_A—apa yang kubayangkan sih?_

Wajah Berwald merah padam menginggat itu dan ia memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri sambil berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sedang dalam pengaruh minuman beralkohol. Maka dari itu ia berpikir aneh-aneh mengenai wanita.

Tiba-tiba sesosok misterius berlari ke arah kompleks dan Berwald terkesiap, menyadari siapa. Itu si pencuri misterius.

Berwald harus segera mengejarnya, atau ia kehilangan jejak dan semakin banyak barang yang dicuri darinya.

"Tunggu!" seru Berwald.

Pencuri itu tersadar bahwa dirinya dikejar dan buru-buru ia lari sekencang mungkin, selama ia bisa. Ia terus berlari-lari hingga akhirnya ia tertahan di dekat rumahnya sendiri. Pencuri itu menengok dan menyadari bahwa dia terpojok sementara wangi tubuh Berwald semakin mendekat pada dirinya.

Dengan cepat pencuri itu menendang bahu Berwald dengan gerakan _kung fu_ yang pernah dilakukannya selama ia berada di Guang Zhou dulu. Berwald terjembab tetapi ia segera bangun dari tempatnya dan balik melawan pencuri itu dengan cara menahan tubuhnya ke tembok.

Pencuri itu gemetaran, matanya tidak berhenti mengarah ke arah Berwald masih terus mencengkram lengan pencuri itu dengan tatapan menakutkannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Berwald serak. "Katakan—"

_Aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya, jika kulakukan itu akan membongkar penyamaranku sendiri. Siapapun tolong aku dari sini, kumohon._

Pencuri itu menahan nafasnya sambil berdoa agar ia tidak ketahuan, jika ia ketahuan tamatlah riwayatnya kini. Ia akan digantung, dihukum mati dan masuk neraka. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi sebelum menyelesaikan misinya.

_KROMPYANG_! Elizaveta memukul kepala Berwald dengan _frying pan_ andalannya. Berwald jatuh pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri tak berapa lama kemudian. Pencuri itu terlonjak kaget, wajahnya memucat.

"Elizaveta, apa dia tak apa-apa?" tanya pencuri itu dengan wajah cemas. "Maksudku, bagaimana jika dia mati—

Elizaveta mengerlingkan matanya dan menyakinkan Tiina bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Tetap saja Tiina merasa cemas.

"Maafkan aku, Mr. Oxenstierna," ujar Elizaveta. "Aku terpaksa melakukannya."

—00—

"Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Berwald terbangun perlahan-lahan dan terkejut mendapati seorang gadis berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi ketika pagi-pagi buta dan memegang kepalanya, bagian itu yang terasa paling sakit.

"Apa?" tanya Berwald setengah tersadar dan berusaha untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya. "Kepalaku—"

"Jangan bergerak dulu, Mr. Oxenstierna," cegah Tiina. "Anda harus banyak tidur di tempat tidur."

Berwald memandang Tiina dengan tatapan penuh arti. Mengapa Tiina berada di sampingnya? Dan apa hubungan Tiina dengan pencuri itu—

—ah, ia baru saja menyadari bahwa dirinya dipukul oleh seseorang ketika ia berusaha menahan pencuri itu. Dan ia sayup-sayup mendengar suara pencuri itu dan ternyata dia adalah perempuan. Sungguh-sungguh di luar dugaannya.

"Berpikir apa?" tanya Tiina polos sambil menggengam salah satu tangan Berwald dengan lembut. "Mau aku buatkan sesuatu untukmu?"

Berwald baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaan Tiina tetapi sudah dicegah oleh Mathias yang sejak tadi mengawasi mereka.

"Well, kurasa kamu beruntung, _Beary_," ujar Mathias dengan nada ceria. "Keponakanku yang menemukanmu jatuh pingsan di depan rumah. Sejak tadi dia mencemaskanmu hingga menunggumu di sini."

Berwald mengernyit mendengar perkataan Mathias yang seperti itu dan matanya ganti menatap Tiina dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Tiina mencemaskannya dan menunggunya sejak tadi. Hal itu membuat hati Berwald sedikit senang.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Berwald datar dan mengelus rambut Tiina dengan lembut. "Tak usah cemas."

Tiina mengangguk ceria seperti anak anjing yang ingin dimanja oleh tuannya. "Kuharap Anda tetap sehat seperti biasa. Tapi mengapa Anda berada di sini?"

Mathias tercengang. "Elizaveta berkata bahwa semalam ada pencuri misterius datang dan berusaha menerobos rumah kita dan Beary melawannya tetapi pencuri itu lebih kuat darinya," ucapnya dengan mimik kasihan yang membuat Tiina ingin tertawa.

"Diamlah, _kambing_," dengus Berwald. "Untung saja aku masih hidup."

Tiina merasa bersalah mendengar perkataan Mathias, mereka berdua berbohong terhadap Berwald. Bahkan membohongi paman Mathias yang telah berbaik hati kepada mereka.

"Hei, tapi pencuri itu kuat sekali," kata Tiina dengan nada sedikit meremehkan. "Bagaimana kalau kamu mati karenanya. Bukankah kamu sama sekali bukan tandingannya?"

Demi apa mengapa tiba-tiba ia berkata seperti itu? Apakah dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa dirinya adalah mantan bajak laut yang biasa berperang dan melakukan kekerasan terhadap orang lain. Seharusnya hal ini merupakan hal yang biasa untuknya. Ia merasa malu karena ia dikalahkan oleh anak kecil dan dia adalah perempuan.

_Mungkinkah pencuri itu memang Tiina?_

Tiina bernafas panjang, mencoba menahan diri agar tidak membuat Berwald merasa terhina karena ulahnya. Ia sendiri sudah merasa bersalah karena ulah-ulahnya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu," ujarnya dengan wajah sedih. "Kalau Anda mau, Anda bisa tinggal di sini."

Berwald menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sesukamu saja."

Tiina menatap Berwald dengan tatapan bersalah. "Aku tidak bisa seperti itu. Maafkan aku," ucapnya pelan. "Perkataanku memang lancang."

Jantung Berwald berdegup kencang setiap melihat Tiina yang berlaku seperti anak kecil tanpa Tiina sadari. Ia seperti melihat bidadari turun dari langit. Wajah polos Tiina membuat Berwald ingin menjahilinya sedikit.

Dadanya naik turun, tidak bisa berhenti. Inikah yang namanya cinta.

.

.

.

Gamla Stan di pagi hari begitu ramai layaknya sebuah kota dagang yang terus bergerak. Para penjual berduyun-duyun menjajakan dagangannya dengan wajah gembira, menawarkan dagangannya dengan harga murah. Tiina akhirnya bisa tahu bagaimana keadaan Gamla Stan di pagi hari berkat Berwald yang mengajaknya. Berwald mengajak Tiina berjalan-jalan ke Gamla Stan bersamanya bukan tanpa tujuan, melainkan ucapan terima kasih dan—

—suatu alasan terselubung yang pria itu tidak bisa katakan padanya.

"Terima kasih telah mengajakku keliling Gamla Stan, Mr. Oxenstierna," ujar Tiina dengan wajah riang. Berwald berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah kaku seperti biasa dan tidak menjawab, membiarkan Tiina mengoceh sesuka hatinya. "Ternyata Anda baik juga."

"Hn."

Tiina menatap Berwald bingung," Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Berwald datar. Mata tajamnya sesekali melirik ke arah Tiina dengan tatapan berbeda. Suatu tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan kepada Tiina. "Bagaimana kehidupanmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tiina bingung sambil berdoa supaya Berwald tidak bertanya mengenai masa lalunya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Berwald berdeham. "Masa lalumu?"

Deg! Jantung Tiina berdegup, mengapa Berwald bertaya seperti itu. Apa jangan-jangan Berwald mencurigai dirinya dan berusaha menguak identitasnya sebagai pencuri. Jangan-jangan pria itu menyadari bahwa Tiina adalah pencuri dari pin phoenix tersebut. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Aku hanya bertanya," tukas Berwald dengan wajah bingung sekaligus kesal karena wajah Tiina tampak bingung dan pucat ketika ditanya seperti itu. "Mengganggu?"

Ia tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu padanya, bisa-bisa kecurigaan Berwald terhadapnya semakin bertambah. Tetapi mau apa dia bertanya seperti itu?

"Aku tidak bermaksud bersikap kurang ajar pada Anda," tambah Tiina dingin untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "Jika Anda mau tahu sejak berumur delapan tahun ibuku meninggal dan sejak saat itu aku hidup keras bersama ayahku yang mengharapkanku adalah laki-laki."

"Mengapa begitu?" Berwald bertanya dengan nada heran, alisnya terangkat. "Aneh sekali."

Tiina menghela nafas panjang, ia sudah terlanjur menceritakan hal itu pada Berwald. Tidak ada gunanya menghindar atau mengelak karena cepat atau lambat Berwald akan mengorek sesuatu dari dirinya.

"Begitulah ayahku," tambahnya dengan nada sedih. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa.

Mata itu, tatapan yang paling menyedihkan yang bisa dilihat Berwald. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Tiina karena semasa kecil ia dibuang oleh ayah dan ibu tirinya karena kemiskinan di kapal bajak laut. Saat itu Berwald ketakutan dan sering meringkuk sendirian di kabin kapal, mulutnya terkunci tetapi Berwald beruntung, para bajak laut yang menemukannya memperlakukan Berwald dengan baik dan membesarkannya hingga saat ia dewasa walau pada akhirnya Berwald terperosok ke lembah hitam. Membunuh, menculik, mempermainkan wanita dan hal-hal buruk semacamnya. Benar-benar menakutkan pada masa itu. Berusaha lepas dari tempat mengerikan itu dan ia berhasil. Tak berapa lama, Berwald mulai membuka usaha furnitur, hasil sesuatu yang dipelajarinya selama di kapal dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa usahanya sukses besar hingga merambah ke mancanegara. Sejak saat itu, ibu tirinya dan anaknya mendatangi dirinya dengan alasan agar mereka bisa mendapatkan uang untuk membayar hutang-hutang mereka.

"Aku lebih suka bekerja sebagai pembuat furnitur," Berwald berkata cukup panjang lebar. "Walau tidak sebesar bajak laut tetapi aku senang."

Tiina tercengang, pantas saja Berwald kuat sekali ketika berusaha melawannya. "Anda dulu bajak laut?"

"Ja," jawab Berwald.

"Mengapa berhenti kalau begitu? Bukankah uang yang Anda dapatkan lebih banyak dibandingkan jika Anda menjadi pengusaha furnitur?" Tiina bertanya dengan wajah merah padam. "Ah, maksudku bukan begitu!"

Berwald tersenyum tipis. "Tanyakan saja apapun."

Wajah remaja Tiina terlihat lebih hidup mendengar perkataan Berwald. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya tertarik pada pria yang usianya lebih sejajar dengan ayahnya. Ditambah pria yang memiliki reputasi yang mengerikan sekaligus kejam.

Tetapi Tiina tidak berpikir seperti itu karena selama ia mengenalnya, Berwald adalah sosok yang pemberani dan melindungi. Dirinya bisa merasakan kehangatan Berwald dan kasih sayang yang tersamar untuk dirinya.

Terutama ketika Berwald mengatakan bahwa ia ingin benar-benar melindunginya. Hati Tiina seolah-olah dipukul oleh godam, senang sekaligus sakit yang mendalam.

"Bagaimana kehidupan Anda di masa lalu, kalau saya boleh tahu?" tanya Tiina sopan. "Jika Anda tidak mau jawab tidak apa-apa."

"Setidaknya lebih baik sekarang," ujar Berwald hampa, matanya menerawang ke atas. "Karena dulu aku dibuang oleh orang tuaku."

Tiina terkejut. "Apa-apaan itu!" bentaknya. "Kejam sekali, mereka benar-benar tidak berperasaan."

"Memang begitulah keluargaku," jawab Berwald muram. "Sudahlah."

Dada Tiina serasa di remas-remas tanpa ampun, ia benar-benar sulit membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Berwald selama itu, tanpa Tiina sadari air mata Tiina tumpah,"Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan melakukannya pada anakku, _moi_. Aku sama sekali tidak mau!"

Seharusnya Berwald yang paling terluka karenanya tetapi Tiina menggantikan kesedihannya dengan sukarela. Apa mungkin dulunya Tiina pernah bernasib sama dengan Berwald?

"Jangan menangis," ucap Berwald serak dan memeluk Tiina perlahan. "Tidak salah apa-apa."

Tiina mengangguk seraya merutuki diri sendiri, mengapa dirinya menangis padahal sama sekali bukan urusannya. "Tidak adil untukmu, aku akan menyayangi anakku apapun yang terjadi."

Berwald tertegun, berpikir betapa dewasanya pemikiran Tiina . Tiina masih begitu muda, belum tahu bagaimana kehidupan yang sesungguhnya tetapi Tiina memahaminya dengan baik, mengerti dirinya sepenuhnya dan tidak merasa takut kepadanya. Terbayang di otaknya bahwa Tiina pasti akan menjadi rebutan pria-pria yang jauh lebih muda darinya dan memilih salah satu dari mereka. Kepalanya terasa sakit membayangkan Tiina akan menjadi milik orang lain.

_Apa yang kau pikirkan, Berwald? Jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan._

"Kau ibu yang baik," gumam Berwald. "Aku yakin anakmu akan bahagia."

Pipi Tiina dihiasi rona merah, tersenyum malu. "Anda pria baik yang pernah kukenal selama ini. Anda benar-benar baik."

Berwald tersedak, baru sekali ini ada perempuan yang mengatakan ia baik. "Aku tidak sebaik yang kamu kira."

Selama sisa hari itu, Tiina dan Berwald lebih banyak berinteraksi. Berwald yang pendiam dan irit bicara, ditambah dengan gaya bicara yang patah-patah lebih banyak dipancing oleh Tiina yang sedikit banyak bicara. Tiina melakukan hal itu karena ia merasa nyaman ketika berdekatan dengan Berwald. Rasa nyaman itulah yang akhirnya berkembang—menjadi cinta.

Siang hari, Berwald mengantar Tiina pulang. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Berwald menggengam tangan Tiina lembut tetapi matanya memandang ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ketika Ludwig dan ayahnya lewat, ia mengajak Tiina untuk berlari ke gang lain dan bersembunyi.

"Hei!" seru Tiina kesal. "Mengapa tidak sapa mereka?"

"Mereka akan membunuhku," ujar Berwald, menatap Tiina dengan tajam. Dalam hati Berwald tertawa, membayangkan ekspresi ayah Ludwig ketika melihat calon istri adiknya berjalan bersamanya. Well, pembalasan yang manis bagi orang yang menganggap Tiina hanyalah barang semata, toh Tiina tidak mencintai Ludwig.

Tiina terkikik geli," Anda bisa membunuh mereka dengan tatapan menakutkan Anda, itu jika Anda mau."

Tiina benar-benar menggugah hatinya, ia tidak merasa takut. Malah berusaha mencairkan suasana yang ada. Setelah keadaan agak reda, barulah Berwald membawa keluar Tiina dari gang sempit Gamla Stan dan mengantarkan Tiina pulang. Sesampainya di rumah Tiina, Berwald mengucapkan terima kasih pada Mathias karena telah mengijinkan Tiina berjalan bersamanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan keponakan kesayanganku?" tanya Mathias dengan tatapan heran. "Awas saja jika sampai menganggunya, _kaleng ikan_."

"Aku bukan kau, _kambing_," balas Berwald ketus.

Tiina memandangi dua orang dewasa yang sedang adu mulut dengan tatapan ngeri. Sepertinya mereka bermusuhan satu sama lain, tetapi sering saling mengunjungi satu sama lain.

"Tidak usah kuatir," kata Mathias, menenangkan Tiina. "Dia ini lemah terhadap wanita," ejeknya.

"Diam."

"Itu fakta yang tidak bisa diubah."

.

.

.

Tiina berbaring di ranjangnya dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan, baru sekali ini ia merasa senang setelah sekian lama. Dulu ia ketakutan pada Berwald setengah mati karena desas-desus mengerikan yang dilontarkan oleh orang lain terhadap Berwald tetapi kini ia mempunyai pandangan berbeda mengenai Berwald.

Terlepas dari gosip santer yang ada, Berwald sama sekali berbeda dari bayangannya. Berwald yang berada di depannya adalah sosok yang pemuram dan tidak banyak bicara, tetapi memiliki hati yang lembut. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Tiina berdebar-debar. Ingin mengulang waktu bersamanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Elizaveta riang, mengejutkan Tiina yang berguling-guling di tempat tidur. "Pasti mengenai _dia_ lagi."

"Tidak," ujar Tiina malu-malu. "Bukan soal dia."

"Jangan bohong kepadaku," tukas Elizaveta. "Wajahmu mengatakan yang sesungguhnya."

"Jawabannya adalah _ya_," ucap Tiina tanpa sadar. "Begitulah—."

Elizaveta tertawa keras. "Kamu memang masih anak-anak, Manis. Untung saja dia tidak melihatmu seperti ini, jika benar apa yang akan dikatakannya?"

"Elizaveta!" seru Tiina ngeri. "Sudahlah, itu memalukan!"

Sesaat Tiina berpikir sejenak, mungkinkah ia dan Berwald bisa bersatu. Akan terlalu banyak perbedaan di antara mereka, salah satunya adalah faktor usia. Usia mereka terlampau jauh bila disandingkan dengan dirinya, ia adalah anak-anak yang masih bau kencur sedangkan Berwald adalah pria berpengalaman yang mungkin memiliki banyak wanita di masa lalu. Kedua, ia adalah pencuri dan memiliki masa lalu kelam. Ketiga, ia adalah perempuan golongan bawah dan bukan dari golongan terhormat seperti paman Mathias.

—00—

"_Bruder_, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Ludwig gugup.

Berwald mengangguk pelan dari dalam ruang kantornya sambil menandatangani beberapa surat-surat penting. Dalam hati Berwald merasa heran mengapa tumben-tumbenan adik _kesayangan_nya datang ke kantornya. Mudah-mudahan bukan tagihan utang lagi, batin Berwald.

"Ada apa?" tanya Berwald datar, tanpa menatap Ludwig sedikitpun. "Tagihan?"

"Aku kesini bukan minta uang, hanya minta restu saja karena aku dan Felicia akan melangsungkan pernikahan," ujar Ludwig dengan gugup. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Ini baru berita baru. Adik kesayangannya sudah benar-benar berubah sekarang. Mungkin omongannya tempo hari memberikan efek menyeluruh pada Ludwig.

"Kau mencintainya?" tanyanya curiga. "Apa ayahmu menyuruhmu?"

Ludwig mengangguk, "Ayahku menentang keras, tapi aku mencintainya dan dia juga sama."

"Baguslah," gumam Berwald sinis. "Kau mendengarkan kata-kataku."

"Kau benar—sejak dulu aku mencintainya. Yang kupunya hanyalah restoran yang menjual berbagai macam jenis masakan kentang."

Berwald beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Ludwig lalu memeluknya. "Tak perlu sungkan. Aku senang."

Ludwig terkejut mendengar perkataan kakaknya tersebut. Belum pernah ia merasa sedekat ini dengan kakak tirinya dalam seumur hidupnya. "_Danke bitte_, _Bruder_," ucap Ludwig perlahan. "Datanglah ke pernikahanku, jika _bruder_ mau."

"Pasti," jawabnya pelan. Ia bersyukur bahwa Ludwig berhasil memilih pasangan yang benar-benar dicintainya, bukan pilihan ayahnya semata. Raut wajah Ludwig kini terlihat cerah walau masih dalam sifat tegas yang sama.

—00—

"Tinggal satu lagi yang harus kulakukan, Elizaveta," gumam Tiina. "Mengambil lukisan mitologi Norsk milik keluarga Rybak."

"Tiina!" seru Elizaveta. "Kumohon hentikan dan jangan turuti keinginan ayahmu."

Tiina menatap Elizaveta sedih. "Aku sama sekali tidak bisa—ayahku akan marah."

"Aku tidak yakin ini adalah ide yang bagus, Tiina. Keluarga Rybak adalah teman pamanmu, aku tak yakin apakah ini akan berhasil," gumam Elizaveta. "Mr. Kohler akan marah padamu."

Tiina benar-benar merasa pusing, mengapa semuanya harus seperti ini tanpa kendali, tidak adakah cara lain yang jauh lebih efektif dari ini. "Tapi mengapa papa menyuruhku seperti ini," isaknya. "Aku tidak mau hidup seperti ini."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Tiina menangis keras. Hatinya hancur lebur, benci bahwa ia harus menjadi pencuri dan menaruh hati pada orang yang pertama kali memergoki dirinya sedang mencuri sesuatu di rumah keluarga Braginski. Hidup memang nikmat sekaligus kejam. Ia ingin kabur atau mati sekarang juga.

"Jangan menangis, Sayang," Elizaveta menghibur. "Semua ada jalan keluarnya."

"Aku hanya pencuri dan berasal dari golongan bawah, dan apa yang bisa kuberikan untuknya. Dia sudah memiliki wanita cantik dari kelas atas yang bisa menemaninya kapan saja," ucapnya tanpa sadar. Tiina benar-benar kesal sekarang, perasaan tidak aman menghinggapi hatinya.

Elizaveta menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan tawanya. "Rupanya gara-gara itu—."

—00—

Di tempat lainnya, Berwald merenung dan berpikir mengenai Tiina. Otaknya berusaha mengumpulkan bukti-bukti yang ada, belakangan ia sering membandingkan Tiina dengan pencuri misterius itu. Ya, terlalu banyak kemiripan di antara mereka, salah satunya adalah ukuran tubuh dan warna mata mereka. Dan suaranya ketika ia pingsan begitu mirip. Mengapa dia tidak sadar sebelumnya?

Ia tahu itu tidak mungkin, sikap Tiina terhadapnya begitu polos tanpa dibuat-buat sedikitpun. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan bahwa Tiina adalah seorang penipu. Tetapi tetap saja barang bukti mengarah ke sana, mendengar cerita dari Antonio bahwa ayahnya dulu adalah pria bermasalah. Mungkin saja gadis itu membalas dendam atas apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap ayahnya. Karena barang yang dicurinya berkaitan dengan semua teman ayah Tiina.

_Tidak—jangan berpikir seperti itu. Dia tidak mungkin melakukannya pada usia semuda itu._

Tetapi bukti mengarah ke sana. Wajah ketakutan Tiina ketika membicarakan pencuri itu, nada meremehkan yang pernah ditujukan kepadanya. Dan pin phoenix itu hilang ketika ia bersamanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Ia bisa menyerahkan Tiina saat itu juga dan membiarkan Tiina dihukum mati. Tetapi bayangan itu menyakiti hatinya, pupil matanya melebar dan mulai terbakar kemarahan. Hatinya menolak untuk menyerahkan Tiina.

"Tidak— jangan lakukan itu—tidak—."

Berwald menghela nafas, senyum mulai tersungging di bibirnya. Ia tidak perlu menekan perasaan cintanya terhadap gadis muda itu. Tiina bukan gadis kalangan atas. Ia akan mengatakannya pada Tiina sekaligus menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya.

—00—

"_Kambing_, aku pinjam Tiina sebentar," kata Berwald pada Mathias. "Aku ada perlu dengan gadis ini sebentar."

Mathias terbelalak, "Tapi ini masih dalam acara."

"Penting," Berwald menekankan kata-katanya dan menatap Mathias dengan tatapan menakutkannya dan menggenggam tangan Tiina dengan sedikit kasar. "Maaf."

Tiina terkejut merasakan tarikan kasar Berwald dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Selama Berwald menariknya dengan kasar, Tiina berusaha bertanya apapun tetapi Berwald seolah-olah menepis pertanyaannya dengan kasar.

"Tunggu dulu!" seru Tiina. "Anda ingin membawaku kemana?"

Berwald menarik Tiina ke salah satu ruangan sepi yang tidak banyak dikunjungi orang. Matanya kini berkilat-kilat tajam menatap Tiina. "Katakan siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Tiina terkejut. "Apa maksud Anda?" tanyanya dan berusaha menutupinya dengan tawa palsu. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti sedikitpun."

"Pencurian di rumah Braginski dan Kirkland. Pin phoenix itu—."

Sekujur tubuh Tiina menegang. Berwald sudah tahu semuanya? Bagaimana bisa begitu, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Nyawanya akan terancam sebentar lagi.

"Anda tahu darimana?"

"Seseorang," jawab Berwald ketus. "Perlukah aku mengatakannya, Tiina?"

"E—ei, anda salah paham, Mr. Oxenstierna. Aku tidak mengerti omongan Anda. Apakah Anda ingin mencari-cari kesalahan orang lain?"

Berwald mendengus. "Seperti aku tidak ada kerjaan saja."

Tiina benar-benar kesal dan yang dilakukan Tiina adalah menerjang Berwald dengan tangannya sesegera mungkin tetapi sial bagi Tiina, pukulan itu berhasil ditahan Berwald dengan kuat.

Berwald menyadari sesuatu, pukulan itu benar-benar mirip dengan pencuri misterius itu. Terlalu mirip malah. "Jadi kau orangnya?"

Urat saraf Tiina menegang. Habislah sudah. Pria yang di depannya akan membawanya ke kantor polisi dan ia akan dihukum mati. Matanya memejam ngeri membayangkan sesuatu yang paling buruk, tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan ayahnya dan mempermalukan keluarganya.

"K—kumohon, jangan katakan—."

Mata Berwald yang tadinya berkilat-kilat tajam mulai melemah dan melembutkan sikapnya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia menempelkan bibirnya yang dingin ke bibir Tiina dan melumatkan bibirnya di sana. Tiina tersentak merasakan ciuman dingin pria itu, tubuhnya serasa melayang. Apa yang terjadi dengan akal sehatnya sekarang? Ia seharusnya menolak dan segera kabur dari tempat itu tetapi nyatanya ia diam di tempatnya, menikmati ciuman yang diberikan pria itu untuknya. Tubuhnya serasa limbung.

"Mr. Oxen—Berwald—."

Berwald melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Tiina tepat saat Tiina memanggil nama depannya. Ia tidak ingin melakukannya pada Tiina tetapi ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Tangan besarnya menyentuh kedua bahu Tiina, menatapnya dalam. "Jadilah istriku—kupenuhi semua keinginanmu—."

"Anda bercanda—aku sama sekali tidak mau!" bentaknya kesal dan menepis tangan Berwald dengan kasar. "Anda hanya kasihan terhadapku!"

"Aku serius—aku—."

Terlambat, Tiina sudah keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Berwald di sana. Barulah ketika Tiina pergi, Berwald merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Ia berkata seperti itu karena ingin memiliki Tiina seutuhnya dan sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak peduli pada masa lalu Tiina. Ia mencintai Tiina dengan sepenuh hatinya.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Min Söta Alskling [My Sweet Love]**

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya untuk semua karakter APH. Anne Gracie untuk plotnya, FF ini diambil plot dari novel romance yang berjudul An Honourable Thief

Warning: OOC, AU. Sweden x fem!Finland pairing, lime. Perbedaan usia juga demi plot cerita. DLDR

* * *

><p>"Tiina—wajahmu memerah," kata Mathias. "Apa kamu demam, <em>min k<em>_æreste_?"

Tiina menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Ia benar-benar limbung akibat dari kejadian dua hari lalu. Dimana identitasnya sebagai pencuri misterius ketahuan oleh Berwald. Alih-alih dibawa ke hadapan massa untuk dihukum mati, ia malah mendapati dirinya larut dalam pelukan dan ciuman hangat Berwald. Ciuman pertamanya—yang sangat berarti untuk Tiina. Seumur-umur, ia belum pernah merasakan cinta terlarang semacam ini. Cinta terhadap seseorang yang lebih cocok untuk menjadi ayahnya. Berusaha mengenyahkan rasa cinta itu, cinta yang tumbuh semakin kuat di hatinya tanpa terkendali.

Terngiang-ngiang juga di kepala Tiina, lamaran yang diberikan Berwald untuknya. Hampir saja ia menerimanya, karena cintanya terbalas. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang menghalangi Tiina untuk menerima lamarannya. Tiina tahu usianya masih sangat muda, enam belas tahun. Dan Berwald sendiri melamarnya hanya berdasarkan rasa kasihan—mengira dirinya sedang membutuhkan uang sehingga Tiina harus mencuri.

Hati Tiina seolah dipukul oleh palu godam dengan keras. Ia sama sekali gagal melaksanakan amanat ayahnya dan kehidupan cintanya. Sekarang ia berada di rumah keluarga Rybak dan ia belum memikirkan bagaimana cara mencuri lukisan mitologi Norsk yang dicuri keluarga Rybak dari ayahnya.

"Kalau kamu sakit, beristirahatlah di kamar," hibur Mathias dan memegangi bahu Tiina lembut. "Mrs. Rybak sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kita."

"_Kiitos_, paman Mathias," ucap Tiina lemah dan beranjak dari sofanya. "Kurasa aku memang sedikit demam kali ini."

Tiina diantar Elizaveta menuju ke kamar terdekat yang sudah disediakan Mrs. Rybak untuknya. Sejak Tiina pulang dari gedung opera itu, tingkah Tiina sedikit aneh—lebih tepatnya menjadi aneh—sejak Berwald memaksanya untuk menemui Tiina. Mathias tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Tiina maupun Berwald karena setelah kejadian itu, tingkah mereka menjadi berbeda ketika berhadapan satu sama lainnya. Untuk Berwald, ekspresi itu tidak begitu kelihatan tetapi untuk Tiina—terlihat dengan jelas dan Mathias menyadari bahwa Tiina jatuh cinta pada Berwald. Ia bisa mengenali tatapan jatuh cinta seorang gadis untuk pria.

Mathias menggaruk-garuk kepalanya—ia teringat cinta lamanya terhadap wanita Norwegia tersebut enam belas tahun yang lalu. Usia gadis itu hampir sama dengan usia Tiina saat itu, hanya saja lebih muda sedikit dari Tiina. Cinta yang terpisah karena gadis itu ditipu oleh kakaknya sendiri sehingga gadis itu kabur ke luar negeri untuk mengumpulkan semua miliknya padahal seminggu lagi ia akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Harapan satu-satunya adalah undangan dari keluarga Rybak yang menyatakan akan menyambut kedatangan putri semata wayang mereka. Semoga saja dia masih ingat, batin Mathias.

"Elizaveta—aku sama sekali pusing," ucapnya lirih. "Aku tidak tahu—rasanya sakit sekaligus senang."

Elizaveta memeluk Tiina erat. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadamu, Sayang. Tetapi aku tahu siapa yang ada di kepalamu."

"Ya, dia melamarku di gedung opera itu."

Elizaveta tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Wah, ternyata dia mencintaimu. Bagaimana, kamu terima atau kamu tolak?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kutolak—itu jawaban yang bisa kuberikan kepadanya," kata Tiina lemah. Ia benci pertanyaan ini, tetapi Elizaveta berhak tahu karena ia adalah orang yang paling berjasa dalam hidupnya. Tanpa dia, ia tidak bisa menjadi seperti sebagaimana yang seharusnya. "Mr. Oxenstierna hanya kasihan kepadaku dan dia juga sudah tahu aku adalah pencuri misterius itu."

Elizaveta menyayangkan tindakan Tiina. Berwald mungkin memliki riwayat mengerikan sepanjang hidupnya tetapi itu sama sekali tidak penting bukan pada saat ini—toh pria itu pasti melamar seorang gadis bukan karena kasihan semata tetapi karena pria itu benar-benar mencintai sang gadis. Tidak mungkin pria semacam Berwald melakukan hal seperti itu berdasarkan rasa kasihan. "Mengapa tidak kamu kaji ulang dulu pernyataannya, Sayang?"

"Untuk apalagi, Elizaveta?" isaknya. "Dia tidak pernah mengatakan cinta padaku sedikitpun. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa hidup bersamanya. Akan banyak pertengkaran dan perselisihan bila sudah berumah tangga nanti karena masa laluku."

"Tapi—Mr. Oxenstierna benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku bisa tahu dari cara dia memandangmu ketika di pesta-pesta. Aku mendengar bahwa ia jarang sekali berbicara dengan wanita selain dirimu."

Sayangnya, perkataan Elizaveta sama sekali tidak bisa dicerna di kepalanya. Ia masih anak-anak, tahu apa soal cinta dan kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Lebih baik ia tidur dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia mengambil lukisan mitologi Norsk tersebut.

_Tenang saja, Papa. Aku akan mengambil itu semua untuk Papa._

—00—

Pagi hari, Tiina terbangun dengan wajah yang sembab karena semalaman menangis terus-terusan. Ia susah mengenyahkan bayangan Berwald yang ada di kepalanya. Menyesali semua tindakan bodohnya sendiri dan hidupnya. Ingin rasanya ia mati saja daripada tersiksa seperti ini.

"Selamat pagi, Tiina," sapa Mrs. Rybak kaku. "Pamanmu sudah menunggumu di ruang tamu."

Tiina tersadar dari alam mimpinya dan terkejut mendapati dirinya dengan wajah berantakan. "_Kiitos_, Mrs. Rybak. Aku akan bersiap-siap dengan segera agar tidak membuat yang lain menunggu," ujarnya sambil membetulkan rambutnya yang agak berantakan karena sehabis bangun tidur.

Mrs. Rybak tersenyum tipis penuh arti—lebih tepatnya sebagai senyum kecurigaan. "Cepatlah—jika tidak, ia akan marah besar."

Pintu ditutup. Tiina masih duduk di tempat tidurnya. Mrs. Rybak dingin sekali terhadapku, batin Tiina. Apakah ia berbuat jahat terhadapku dan semua ini berkaitan dengan masa lalu ayahku yang kelam? Seharusnya ia tidak menimpakan kesalahan ini padaku.

Satu jam kemudian, Tiina keluar kamar dengan gaun merah muda panjang tanpa lengan. Rambutnya yang bergelombang diberikan pita berwarna merah menyala. Ia merasa hari itu harus berdandan secantik mungkin—sebagai balasan karena ia sibuk menangisi Berwald. Pria itu sudah membuat hatinya nelangsa.

Tetapi alih-alih ia bisa merasa tenang, ia malah mendapati seseorang di ruang tamu yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya untuk seumur hidupnya. Berwald yang sedang menggendong dua anak kecil—salah satunya perempuan—sambil mendengarkan Mathias.

Ia baru saja mau kabur dari hadapan mereka. Sayangnya, Mathias sudah keburu menyadari kehadirannya.

"_Ja_, Tiina!" seru Mathias lantang. "Cantik sekali dengan balutan busana itu. Beary pasti mendapatkan pemandangan indah," ujarnya sambil menyikut perut Berwald.

Berwald menatap Mathias dengan tatapan 'Jangan-bicara-seperti-itu-padaku' dan matanya beradu pandang dengan mata Tiina. Tiina sangat cantik sekali dalam penampilan seperti itu—apapun penampilan dan baju yang dikenakannya, Tiina selalu terlihat cantik dan menarik.

Tiina menegang ketika Berwald memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam seolah-olah Berwald akan memakannya dan mengulitinya. Ia merasa seperti ditelanjangi olehnya. "Se—senang b—be—bertemu denganmu, Mr. Oxenstierna," ucapnya gugup. "Mengapa Anda berada di sini?"

Berwald baru saja mau membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab tetapi sudah disela oleh seorang anak perempuan,"Namaku Wy dan anak di sebelahku adalah Peter. Kami berdua adalah anak asuh Papa Berwald—dan kami diundang oleh keluarga Rybak di sini. Untuk menyambut kedatangan putri mereka, kami datang kemari."

"Hai, nona manis," sapa Peter sambil memeluk Tiina. "Aku Peter Kirkland, maukah nona manis ini menjadi mamaku?"

"E—EH?" tanya Tiina bingung. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

Mathias terkekeh dan meninggalkan ruang tamu. "Kurasa kamu cocok jadi seorang ibu. Bukankah begitu, Beary?"

"Jangan mengarah padaku, _kambing_," dengus Berwald kasar. Jujur ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan ucapan Mathias—setiap ada Tiina di dekatnya pasti Mathias akan bersikap menggoda terhadapnya. Apa mungkin Mathias tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ia merasa hal itu tidak mungkin sama sekali. Perkataan Peter ada benarnya juga—Tiina memang cocok menjadi ibu dan istri. Dalam hati ia berpikir bagaimana jika seandainya ia bisa bercinta dengan Tiina dan menghasilkan banyak anak darinya. Idenya cukup konyol, tetapi gara-gara ucapan Peter yang ceplas-ceplos membuat gairah yang sempat padam bangkit kembali.

"Siapa namamu, nona manis?" tanya Wy, ikut-ikutan Peter. "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan mama juga?"

Wajah Tiina merah padam, matanya melirik ke arah Berwald sekilas. "Bagaimana ini? Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Ekspresi Tiina terlihat sangat lucu di mata Berwald, harus ia akui. Melihat Tiina dikerumuni anak-anak merupakan pemandangan menarik baginya. Tiina sangat cocok dalam suasana semacam ini. Jika seandainya tidak ada Mathias atau anak-anak asuhnya, ia pasti akan menyergap Tiina di sofa dan mencumbunya.

"Sesukamu saja," jawab Berwald sambil menutup mulutnya karena menahan malu. "Kau bisa menanganinya dibandingkan aku."

Tiina menghela nafas panjang dan matanya memandangi Wy dan Peter dengan tatapan seorang ibu. "Wy dan Peter—aku bukan mama kalian, tetapi kalian bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan mama Tiina. Namaku Tiina Vainamoinen dan aku senang berkenalan dengan anak-anak manis seperti kalian."

Peter dan Wy melonjak girang dan berebutan untuk memeluk Tiina. "Mau kan jadi istri papa Berwald?"

Tiina terkejut—bingung apa yang harus dikatakan kepada mereka berdua.

—00—

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Tiina dan kedua anak asuh Berwald menjadi akrab. Berwald tetap duduk di sofa sambil membaca koran. Mata tajamnya masih melirik-lirik Tiina secara diam-diam, mengamati senyuman indah yang dimiliki Tiina. Wajah Tiina yang sedang berhadapan dengan anak-anak sangat polos dan tidak dibuat-buat. Bersinar cerah dan memancarkan kebahagiaan. Fleksibel.

"Ah, mereka tertidur," gumam Tiina ketika mendapati Wy dan Peter tertidur tak berapa lama kemudian. "Bagaimana ini?" tanyanya dan mata Tiina mengarah ke arah Berwald.

Berwald menghampiri Wy yang tertidur pulas terlebih dahulu dan menggendongnya. Wy tertidur pulas sambil tersenyum. Lalu Berwald menaruh Wy di sofa dan menyelimutinya. Tidak hanya itu, ia mengelus Wy dengan lembut seolah-olah Wy adalah anaknya sendiri. Sementara itu, Tiina memeluk Peter yang tertidur lelap dan Tiina mendapatkan sesuatu yang baru mengenai Berwald. Berwald adalah tipe pria yang tidak akan peduli apakah anaknya perempuan atau laki-laki—ia akan menyayangi anaknya dengan sepenuh hati. Dari caranya saja membelai Wy, Tiina bisa tahu bagaimana kebaikan pria itu terlepas dengan anggapan miring mengenai Berwald.

Tiina sedikit sedih jika mengingat ayahnya kecewa karena dia adalah anak perempuan, tetapi ia tahu bahwa setidaknya ada orang yang menerima dirinya apa adanya.

"Kau lihat apa?" tanya Berwald dingin. "Biarkan dia berbaring di sofa."

Tiina mengangguk pelan, dan menaruh Peter di sofa terdekat yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari sofa dimana Wy tertidur. Ia pun melakukan cara yang sama seperti Berwald lakukan terhadap Wy. Memperlakukannya dengan lembut—lebih baik dari Berwald sehingga Berwald terkesima melihat cara Tiina memperlakukan Peter.

"Istirahat yang banyak, anak manis," ucap Tiina manis dan mengecup dahi Peter lembut. "Nanti kita main sama-sama lagi."

"Kurasa kita perlu menghabiskan waktu—berdua," bisik Berwald serak di telinga Tiina. Tiina menegadah dan mendapatkan Berwald berada di dekat tubuhnya. Hasrat pria itu terhadapnya tidak bisa ditutupi dengan gamblang, terasa sangat jelas. Ia merasakan Berwald seolah-olah menginginkannya. Kedua tangan Berwald yang besar tiba-tiba memeluk Tiina dengan erat.

"Er—jangan di sini. Ada anak-anak," Tiina mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak bilang bahwa aku setuju untuk—."

Perkataan Tiina terputus, Berwald melumat bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba. Lagi-lagi ia tidak berdaya di hadapannya. Sama seperti kejadian ketika di gedung opera tersebut. Tetapi kali ini, ciuman mereka semakin panas, mulutnya terbuka pelan-pelan dan memberikan ruang untuk membiarkan lidah Berwald memasukinya.

Demi apapun, ia merasa seperti wanita murahan—menolak lamarannya tetapi bercumbu dengan orang yang ditolaknya. Tiina tidak kuasa melawan pesona Berwald yang ditujukan kepadanya. Pesona itu terlalu kuat untuk ia tolak—ia menginginkan Berwald untuk dirinya sendiri. Mengakui bahwa ia berhasrat pada Berwald, di usia semuda dirinya.

"A—ah, h—hentikan. K—kumohon," erang Tiina terbata-bata di sela ciuman panas mereka dan mendorong Berwald yang menahan tubuh Tiina agar saling bersentuhan. Tangan Berwald yang tadinya akan menarik tali pembuka gaun tersebut langsung dihentikannya.

Berwald tersadar apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Tiina dan memundurkan tubuhnya dengan jarak yang agak jauh. Benar-benar bodoh, apa yang ia lakukan terhadap gadis semuda Tiina yang usia delapan belas tahun saja belum. Bisa-bisa ia dituduh mencabuli anak di bawah umur jika sampai ketahuan. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa tidak bisa mengontrol nafsunya. Ia mencintai Tiina dan seharusnya ia bisa menunggu Tiina hingga cukup dewasa.

"_Ledsen_."

—00—

Beberapa hari kemudian, Tiina agak menjauh dari hadapan Berwald sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Ia tetap bermain dengan Wy dan Peter seperti biasa dengan Berwald yang selalu mengawasi mereka tetapi Tiina membatasi interaksinya dengan Berwald. Berdekatan dengan Berwald adalah jurang baginya—kenikmatan yang sulit ditolaknya dan kecanduan yang teramat parah.

"Semoga aku tidak salah menaruh lukisan mitologi Norsk di kamar anakku. Tidak akan ada yang tahu," gumam Mrs. Rybak dengan nada cemas dari kejauhan.

_Lukisan mitologi Norsk—aku harus segera mengambilnya sebelum semuanya terlambat. Ini amanat papa yang terakhir. Jika berhasil, ia akan sangat senang di alam sana._

Berwald tersadar dan menatap Tiina tajam ketika Tiina beranjak dari Peter maupun Wy. "Kau mau apa?"

"Maaf ya, Peter dan Wy. Mama ada urusan sebentar di luar," kata Tiina lembut pada mereka berdua dan matanya berganti ke arah Berwald. "Bukan urusanmu apa yang akan kulakukan," tukasnya dan bergerak ke luar.

Berwald mengikuti Tiina yang akan berjalan ke arah ruangan dekat kamar anak dari Mrs. Rybak,"Jangan melakukan apapun."

Tiina mendengus. "Akan lebih baik kau diam saja—aku memang susah diatur sejak dulu. Ini semua karena ayahku."

Berwald diam, ia tidak menduga bahwa gadis semuda Tiina bisa mendebatnya hingga terdiam. Langkah Tiina terhenti memandangi sebuah lukisan. Lukisan tersebut menampilkan kedua sosok pria yang pernah dikenalnya.

"Mrs. Rybak, itu siapa?" Tiina bertanya dengan nada sesopan mungkin. Ia merasa penasaran dengan lukisan itu—sepertinya Tiina tahu siapa salah satunya.

Mrs. Rybak tersenyum miris. "Kau tidak mengenalnya? Menyedihkan sekali—itu adalah ayahmu dan pria yang disamping ayahmu itu adalah Mathias, adik ayahmu."

Adik ayahnya—apa Mrs. Rybak sudah benar-benar gila. Ini sama sekali tidak mungkin. Ayahnya bilang kepadanya bahwa Mathias adalah seorang teman yang mengkhianatinya—jadi selama ini ayahnya tidak memperlakukan Mathias seperti saudara, kejam sekali.

"Tiina?" Berwald menahan tubuh Tiina, wajah Tiina memucat dan tampaknya Tiina akan segera muntah-muntah di tempat itu segera. "_Ledsen_, akan kubawa dia."

"Cepat," Tiina berucap dengan terbata-bata. "Jauhkan aku dari sini—cepat—aku sama sekali tidak kuat berada di sini terus menerus."

Akhirnya Berwald membawa Tiina ke sebuah taman terdekat dan mendudukkan Tiina di salah satu bangku taman. Tangan Berwald terus memegangi tangan Tiina dengan lembut, berharap agar tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. "Apa yang terjadi, _min alskling_?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana," kata Tiina jujur. "Mungkin Anda tidak mau mendengar hal ini."

Berwald tersenyum tipis, "Katakanlah sesuatu."

Lalu Tiina menceritakan semuanya pada Berwald bagaimana awal ia harus datang ke Swedia yang ternyata itu adalah permintaan almarhum ayahnya ketika sebelum meninggal. Ia menceritakan betapa tersiksanya selama ini—dihantui oleh perasaan bersalah karena hal itu. Masa lalunya yang begitu kelam dan kotor.

"Begitulah ia—ia sangat aneh dan suka sekali bermabuk-mabukan. Ia juga suka membicarakan hal omong kosong dan tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang harus kupercaya. Ini semua tampak ganjil—."

Tangisan Tiina meledak seperti anak kecil. Ia menyandarkan dirinya ke dada Berwald dan menangis sepuasnya. "Kumohon—jangan katakan sesuatu—demi ayahku—."

"Aku akan memanggil Antonio," ujar Berwald dan memeluk Tiina erat. "Dia tahu semuanya."

—00—

"Miss Vainamoinen, aku benar-benar minta maaf soal ini. Semuanya benar-benar di luar kendaliku," Antonio berkata dengan pelan, pandangannya mengarah ke arah lain. "Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana."

"Katakan saja, Mr. Carriedo. Aku akan mendengarkan seburuk apapun hasil yang akan kuterima," kata Tiina mantap.

Antonio mendesah, "Waktu itu, kami masih terlalu muda dan yang kami tahu hanyalah berjudi, bermabuk-mabukan dan berpesta pora. Itu semua kami lakukan hampir setiap hari tanpa mengenal waktu. Ketika aku bertemu Lovina beberapa tahun yang lalu, segalanya berubah untukku."

"Maaf—kami butuh informasi," kata Berwald kesal setiap mendengar Antonio bercerita mengenai istrinya yang berbeda dua puluh lima tahun itu tanpa mengenal sikon yang tepat. "Bukan omong kosong."

Antonio langsung berubah sikap sebelum Berwald mulai menatapnya tajam. "Ya, harus kukatakan dengan berat hati bahwa ayahmu terperosok ke jurang paling dalam. Ia menjadi gemar berjudi dan pada puncaknya ia menipu Miss Rybak padahal Miss Rybak dan Mathias akan melangsungkan pernikahan—."

"Apa maksud anda—menipu? Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?"

Antonio menyunggingkan senyum—senyum miris lebih tepatnya. "Ayahmu menantang Miss Rybak kecil berjudi karena tahu Miss Rybak suka berjudi. Dalam kesempatan itu, ayahmu berusaha mengambil harta kekayaan warisan Miss Rybak. Rumah ini adalah rumah bibi Miss Rybak."

"A—ayah, kejam sekali—."

"_Nej_, Miss Rybak yang salah," Berwald menenangkan Tiina. "Dia bodoh—mempertaruhkan segalanya."

Otak Tiina berusaha mencerna semua kejadian yang ada. Fakta itu sangat menyakitkan Tiina. Demi Tuhan—ia baru saja mengambil lukisan mitologi Norsk yang legendaris itu secara diam-diam tadi pagi dan menyembunyikan benda tersebut di tempat tidurnya—sekarang ia merasa seperti penjahat. Ia melakukan keburukan yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan olehnya. Ayahnya berbohong hingga akhir hayatnya.

"Setelah itu, aku baru sadar bahwa terdapat kecurangan dalam permainan judi tersebut. Kami baru saja akan memberitahukan Miss Rybak waktu itu tetapi dia sudah kabur ke negeri yang jauh."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan ayahku?" tanya Tiina pelan. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Antonio menghela nafas panjang, tidak yakin apakah ia harus memberitahukan semuanya pada Tiina. "Ayahmu disuruh kabur ke luar negeri untuk menjaga kehormatannya sendiri—ada seseorang yang mengiriminya uang tunjangan."

Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, walau itu semua mengandung resiko yang besar. Tanpa sadar tangan kirinya menggengam salah satu tangan Berwald di sebelahnya.

—00—

"Papa benar-benar jahat—kasihan paman Mathias," gerutu Tiina seperti anak kecil, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Mathias untuk menghiburnya. "Aku berharap Miss Rybak cepat pulang ke sini agar mereka bisa bersama lagi seperti dulu."

"Miss Rybak akan datang," jawab Berwald dan menyandarkan kepala Tiina ke bahunya. "Tenang."

Harapan Tiina segera menjadi kenyataan karena beberapa jam kemudian, seorang gadis cantik berusia tiga puluh dua tetapi wajahnya masih terlihat muda turun dari sebuah kereta kuda dengan anggun bersama seorang pria yang kemungkinan ayah dari gadis cantik tersebut. Ia bisa mengamati betapa cerahnya wajah Mathias ketika gadis cantik itu datang—wajah cerah yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan Mathias terhadapnya.

"M—Mathias?" tanya gadis itu terkejut. "Se—sejak kapan?"

Tetapi Mathias tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang muncul di wajahnya, refleks ia memeluk gadis itu dengan erat, "S—selamat datang kembali, Halldora, _min alskling_."

Halldora—nama gadis itu—tersenyum kecil dalam pelukan Mathias, berusaha bersikap biasa di depan Mathias tetapi gagal. "Sama-sama, _anko uzai_."

Makan malam bersama keluarga Rybak terasa ramai karena kehadiran anak mereka yang lama tidak kembali. Mathias duduk di sebelah Halldora dengan wajah sumringah sehingga membuat Halldora sedikit kesal.

"Ternyata kau masih sendiri, Halldora sayang," rayu Mathias. "Rupanya kau mencintaiku."

Halldora membuang wajahnya ke arah lain, menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya. "I—iya, tapi ngomong di tempat lain saja."

Semuanya tertawa—Tiina merasa senang karena semua masalah berhasil diselesaikan dengan baik tanpa kurang satu apapun. Tinggal menjalankan misi penting yang harus diselesaikannya nanti malam.

"Kurasa mereka akan menjadi pasangan bahagia," Mr. Rybak berkata pada Tiina. "Kapan giliranmu?"

Tiina tersenyum gugup dan matanya melirik ke arah Berwald. "E—ei, aku masih enam belas tahun, belum berpikir ke sana."

Mr. Rybak tersenyum ketika melihat Tiina memandang ke arah Berwald. "Aku tahu siapa yang kamu maksud?"

Tiina tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi pada Mr. Rybak. Hanya satu yang harus dikatakannya pada Mr, Rybak. "Maafkan ayahku," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak apa-apa, nona," cetus Mr. Rybak. "Aku senang karena ternyata Mathias masih sendiri, begitu juga dengan Halldora yang menunggu Mathias."

"PAPA!" bentak Halldora dengan wajah merah padam. "Aku sama sekali tidak merindukannya."

—00—

Malam harinya, Tiina menyamar menjadi pencuri misterius ketika dulu ia menjadi pencuri demi memenuhi keinginan ayahnya. Tetapi kali ini, ia memiliki tujuan berbeda yaitu mengembalikan semua barang yang ia curi pada pemiliknya. Sebelum ia berangkat, ia sudah menulis satu surat dan surat itu dititipkan kepada Elizaveta.

Ia berhasil mengembalikan semua benda-benda tersebut dengan aman dan tempat terakhir adalah rumah keluarga Rybak. Diam-diam, ia menyusup ke kamar Halldora dan mengembalikan benda tersebut.

Sial—ia terantuk sesuatu dan akhirnya itu semua menarik perhatian Halldora yang tertidur pulas dan Halldora menunjukkan wajah ngeri yang amat sangat.

"M—miss Rybak?"

Halldora benar-benar sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Dengan kemarahan berapi-api akhirnya ia menyeret Tiina ke ruangan tertentu dan di ruangan tersebut sudah berkumpul banyak orang. Elizaveta yang menatap Tiina ngeri, Mr. Rybak dan Berwald.

"M—maafkan aku," ujar Tiina. "Aku tidak bermaksud—."

Mr. Rybak menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak ingin berbicara semacam ini, tetapi buah tidak jauh dari pohonnya."

"Aku hanya mengembalikan benda itu ke tempat semula—aku tidak ada maksud apapun. Maafkan aku, Mr. Rybak."

"Kurasa kali ini Anda harus mendengarkanku—Tiina adalah anak baik yang pernah kukenal selama hidupku. Aku mengenalnya sejak Tiina berusia sebelas tahun, pada waktu itu Tiina sedang kesakitan," tandas Elizaveta. "Ayahnya memanfaatkan kasih sayang seorang anak untuk melakukan perbuatan tidak terpuji seperti itu. Aku tahu Tiina tidak ingin melakukan hal itu jauh di dalam hatinya. Ia selalu menangis setiap melakukan hal itu."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Berwald penasaran. Ia ingin mengetahui lebih banyak mengenai Tiina. "Dia sakit?"

Elizaveta terdiam. "Itu siklus bulanan, ia sama sekali tidak tahu karena ayahnya memperlakukan dia seperti laki-laki. Aku tahu selama ini Anda menyimpan perasaan khusus pada Tiina, Mr. Oxenstierna."

Jika ditanya seperti itu, jawabannya adalah 'ya'. Sejak pertemuan mereka, Berwald tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada Tiina. Tiina adalah sosok wanita yang bisa membuatnya gila sekaligus menyenangkan hatinya di saat yang bersamaan. Ia sungguh-sungguh mengatakan ketika ia ingin menjadikan Tiina sebagai istrinya. Tidak apa-apa juga bahwa ia harus menunggu beberapa tahun untuk bisa memiliki Tiina seutuhnya.

"Ah?" tanya Mr. Rybak tiba-tiba. "Kemana gadis itu pergi?"

Elizaveta menatap sekelilingnya bingung. Bagaimana Tiina bisa kabur sementara ia sendiri diikat? Tetapi dalam hati Elizaveta bersyukur bahwa Tiina berhasil kabur.

Berwald ikut memandang ke arah kesekelilingnya. Tiina tidak ada dimanapun dan artinya ia tidak sempat menyatakan perasaan pada gadis itu.

"Kemana?" Berwald berkata. "Dia?"

Elizaveta mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dan satu pin phoenix yang dulu dicuri Tiina, ia menyerahkan benda tersebut pada Berwald. "Dia menitipkan ini untukmu sebelum ia peri untuk selamanya," ucap Elizaveta lirih. "Pesan terakhirnya."

Pesan terakhir—jangan bilang Tiina akan berpisah darinya untuk selamanya. Ia akan menyusulnya jika itu terjadi.

"Buka surat itu!" perintah Mr. Rybak. "Sekarang."

Berwald menerima surat itu dengan tangan gemetar dan membacanya perlahan.

_Dear Berwald, _

_Maafkan aku atas semuanya, aku sungguh menikmati kebersamaan kita. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi jauh dimana tidak ada orang yang mengenaliku agar aku bisa hidup baru tanpa dibayangi masa laluku yang kelam. _

_Terima kasih Anda telah membuatku menjadi wanita seutuhnya. Aku tidak akan lupa dimana Anda berusaha melindungiku waktu itu._

_Mina rakastan sinua._

_Tiina_

Berwald meremas surat itu, memejamkan matanya. Tiina boleh saja pergi jauh tetapi kemanapun Tiina pergi—ia akan mengejarnya sampai dapat dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sekarang apa yang akan Anda lakukan?" tanya Mr. Rybak.

Berwald menatap Mr. Rybak dengan tatapan garang. "Menculiknya—menjadikannya istriku."

"Kalau begitu, cepat kejar dia!" seru Elizaveta gembira. "Dia pasti senang sekali, percayalah padaku."

—00—

Udara malam itu sangat dingin dan menusuk, terutama angin malam di dekat laut. Tiina menunggu kapan sekiranya kapal tujuannya akan segera datang. Sebisa mungkin ia harus cepat pergi.

Mengenai Elizaveta—ia memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri tanpa gadis itu. Sudah terlalu banyak ia merepotkannya bahkan menyulitkannya. Elizaveta sudah memiliki orang yang dicintainya walau ia tidak pernah mengatakannya pada Tiina.

Sudah satu jam Tiina menunggu di dermaga tetapi tidak ada kapal yang datang sama sekali. Yang ada hanyalah lautan yang sepi tanpa kapal yang lewat.

"Kau tak akan kemana-mana," desisnya.

Tiina terkejut dan menyadari suara siapa itu. Berwald Oxenstierna—mengejarnya hingga ke sini. Apa kurang jelas apa yang tertulis di suratnya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Tiina. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu ke sini?"

Berwald tidak mendengarkan perkataan Tiina dan menggendong Tiina dengan paksa. Tiina meronta-ronta ketika berusaha melepaskan diri dari Berwald. Gendongan Berwald terhadap tubuhnya semakin kuat dan pada akhirnya Berwald membawa Tiina ke suatu penginapan yang berada di dekat dermaga.

"Kau pikir apa yang mau kau lakukan, bodoh!" bentak Tiina kasar. "Jauhi aku, kumohon!"

Berwald melepaskan kancing baju Tiina sedikit demi sedikit. "Panas sekali."

Tiina terkejut dan memukul tangan Berwald yang lancang menyentuh bajunya untuk menelanjanginya. "Jangan lakukan hal itu padaku."

"Aku ingin memilikimu," bisik Berwald lembut dan memeluk Tiina dengan erat. "Untuk selamanya."

Ia tidak mempercayai pendengarannya, seorang dari keluarga terhormat menginginkan Tiina seutuhnya. Tiina yang memiliki riwayat buruk dalam kehidupannya. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi?

"A—aku," isaknya. "Anda serius?"

"_Ja_," jawab Berwald, tangannya masih tidak ingin melepaskan Tiina. "_Kommer du gifta dig med mig_?"

Tiina meleleh dalam pelukan pria itu. Rasanya nyaman hingga ia tidak bisa lepas darinya, kelembutan Berwald terhadapnya—membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Ia masih diberikan kesempatan kedua dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. "Ya, aku bersedia. Tapi apakah Anda mau memiliki seorang gadis yang memiliki riwayat buruk sepertiku?"

"_Ja_," jawabnya pelan. "_För jag älskar dig_."

Jawaban itu sudah cukup bagi Tiina betapa Berwald mencintai dirinya dengan sepenuh hati. Beribu-ribu kata tidak akan pernah bisa dikatakan betapa besar cintanya terhadap Berwald.

Begitu juga dengan Berwald yang akhirnya mendapatkan belahan jiwanya—yang selama ini dicari-carinya.

Malam itu, mereka menikmati kebersamaan mereka dan berbagi kehangatan tubuh mereka. Desahan-desahan liar yang tercipta dari percintaan mereka yang penuh dengan kasih sayang dan gelora satu sama lainnya. Bukti bahwa mereka saling mencintai satu sama lainnya.

"Ber—aku berpikir sesuatu," ujar Tiina tiba-tiba sambil memeluk Berwald. "Apa Mr. Rybak dan keluarganya akan menerimaku kembali."

"Tentu," kata Berwald dan mencium dahi Tiina yang berkeringat dengan perlahan. "Kau anak baik."

Tiina agak tidak percaya diri mendengar perkataan Berwald. "Umm—aku baru tahu pengalaman pertama rasanya sakit seperti ini," katanya malu-malu sambil menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut. "Kurasa aku akan takut padamu terus menerus."

Berwald tertegun mendengar pernyataan Tiina yang sama sekali tidak nyambung dari persoalan semula. "_Ja_, pikirkan saja sendiri."

—00—

Sesampainya di rumah keluarga Rybak, mereka sudah disambut dengan gembira. Terutama Mathias dan Halldora—yang sepertinya sejak tadi saling berpegangan tangan. Elizaveta juga bergandengan dengan seseorang yang belum pernah Tiina lihat, yaitu pria berkacamata aristokrat. Ludwig dan Felicia yang sengaja diundang beberapa hari setelah kepergian Berwald dan Tiina yang tiba-tiba.

"Tiina!" seru Elizaveta riang dan memeluk Tiina dengan erat. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik di sana bukan?"

Tiina membalas pelukan Elizaveta dengan lembut. "Aku punya kabar baik untukmu."

"Apa?"

Tiina menatap Berwald dengan tatapan ragu-ragu dan wajah yang bersemu merah, salah satu tangannya mengenggam tangan Berwald dengan erat. "Apa harus kukatakan sekarang?"

Semua mata tertuju pada Berwald. Berwald sedikit gugup sehingga kacamatanya tidak sengaja menempel pada hidung sedikit. "Tanya dia."

"Apa ? Bagaimana lamarannya?" timpal Mr. Rybak jahil. "Diterima?"

"Kami akan punya mama!" seru Peter dan Wy kompak. "Kami akan punya adik baru juga!"

Berwald mengangguk perlahan dan memeluk Tiina dengan erat, serta memberikan tatapan menakutkan pada Mr. Rybak maupun Mathias. Mathias tersenyum jahil pada mereka sambil bersiul-siul hingga membuat keduanya merasa malu. Sementara Elizaveta berbinar-binar bahagia, tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang terjadi di depannya dan fakta yang ada.

"Paman Mathias!" seru Tiina malu. "Jangan usil seperti itu."

"Aku tidak usil, ngomong-ngomong kapan pernikahan kalian dilangsungkan?"

Berwald mendengus, "Lebih cepat lebih baik—minggu depan kurasa."

"Wew, sama denganku dan Halldora," Mathias tertawa. "Bagaimana kalau kita melangsungkan pernikahan dengan waktu bersamaan?"

"Tidak mau," jawab Berwald ketus, jijik membayangkan dirinya seperti pasangan foursome di altar nanti. "Ganti tanggal kalau begitu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengganti tanggal yang sama denganmu. Bukankah begitu, Tiina?"

Tiina memandangi dua orang tinggi besar tersebut berada mulut sambil menahan tawanya. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia dan dicintai. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa ia akan menerima kehidupan semanis ini.

_Kau pencuri hatiku, Berwald Oxenstierna._

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Ja (Swedish)=Ya<p>

Nej(Swedish)=Tidak

Kiitos (Finnish)=Thanks

Min kæreste/alskling (Danish)= sayangku

Ledsen (swedish)=sorry

For jag alskar dig (Swedish)=Because I Love You

Kommer du gifta dig med mig? (Swedish)=Will you marry me?


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear My Love  
><strong>

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

Pairing: Sweden x fem!Finland

Warning: OOC, AU, genderbent. Don't like don't read. You have warned. Side story from Min Sota Alsking fiction.

* * *

><p>Dua bulan berlalu sejak kenangan menyakitkan tersebut berganti menjadi kenangan manis yang pernah Tiina rasakan selama ini yaitu menjadi istri dari orang yang ia cintai sepenuh hati sekaligus sesosok pria yang menganggap dirinya adalah wanita seutuhnya— terlepas ia dulu merupakan pria di dalam tubuh seorang wanita karena suatu keadaan yang memaksanya. Keadaan yang seharusnya tidak ia ingat-ingat lagi sebagai beban hidupnya sekarang.<p>

Tetapi itu hanyalah masa lalu belaka sekarang karena Tiina sudah memiliki lembaran baru yang benar-benar indah dan penuh kejutan.

Ia merasa beruntung mengalami jalan yang berliku-liku untuk bersama pria yang dicintainya itu. Sempat Tiina membenci kehadiran pria tersebut di dalam hidupnya karena pria itu menganggu pikirannya terus menerus dan menumbuhkan perasaan tidak aman karena ulahnya sendiri, tetapi siapa yang bisa menyangka bahwa dirinya bisa terjerat cinta olehnya. Dan lihat hasilnya sekarang ini—ia jatuh cinta setengah mati pada pria tersebut dan menganggap pria tersebut adalah penyelamat hidupnya. Pria Swedia yang kini menjadi suaminya sekarang. Di usianya yang masih begitu muda.

Di sini ia tinggal sekarang, bukan sebagai gadis Vainamoinen lagi. Tiina masih tetap Tiina yang dulu- polos dan lugu sekaligus supel—tetapi ada beberapa hal yang membedakannya dari waktu yang lalu. Pertama, Tiina adalah Tiina Oxenstierna, istri dari Berwald Oxenstierna, sang mantan bajak laut di masa lalu yang sekarang beralih menjadi pengusaha furnitur besar hampir di seluruh dunia. Kedua, Tiina berubah menjadi lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. Ketiga, kecantikan yang ada di dalam dirinya mulai mekar perlahan-lahan bersamaan dengan semakin besar tumbuhnya perasaan cinta mendalam terhadap Berwald.

"Mama!" Peter berseru dengan riang, memeluk pinggang Tiina yang ramping dengan lembut. "Kapan mama punya adik bayi untuk kami?"

Wajah Tiina merah padam. Ia sudah sering mendengar perihal mengenai bayi, anak, hubungan intim dan sebagainya tetapi tetap saja Tiina merasa malu jika ada seseorang berkata seperti itu tepat dihadapannya. Ia sadar dirinya terlalu muda dibandingkan istri orang lain. Mau tak mau, Tiina jadi teringat pengalaman pertamanya bersama Berwald ketika di dermaga pada seminggu sebelum pernikahan mereka. Pengalaman yang begitu manis dan tidak akan pernah bisa terlupa untuknya, bagaimana ia bisa merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan hangat Berwald di tubuh polosnya yang belum tersentuh oleh orang lain. Ia jadi malu ketika mendapati dirinya ditandai oleh Berwald di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tunggu, mengapa ia jadi memikirkan hal itu. Tiina memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri karena malu dengan pikiran anehnya dan baru tersadar jika Peter sejak tadi mengawasinya.

"Mama benci padaku, _desu yo_?" tanya Peter dengan nada sedih. "Memang mama tidak suka punya anak?"

Tiina jadi serba salah, bukan itu maksudnya. Gara-gara ia terlalu gugup, malah bertingkah aneh di depan anak angkatnya. Ia jadi malu sendiri. Mengenai soal anak, Berwald sama sekali belum pernah membicarakan hal mengenai anak kepada Tiina.

"B—bukan begitu, Peter. Aku hanya merasa gugup karena tiba-tiba menanyakan hal semacam itu," tambahnya pelan. "Lagipula kami belum berencana untuk memiliki anak—mungkin untuk beberapa waktu ke depan."

Peter mengeluh. "Yaah—padahal aku dan Wy sudah ingin punya adik kecil yang bisa kami manjakan sesuka hati. Kami kan suka anak-anak."

"Bagaimana ini, _moi_. Akan kutanyakan padanya apakah ia ingin memiliki anak atau tidak," tambah Tiina setengah tidak yakin. "Lagipula sudah seminggu belakangan ini Berwald sedang berada di luar kota karena sibuk dengan bisnisnya—."

Sejak Peter menanyakan mengenai seorang anak darinya, mau tidak mau Tiina berpikir apakah Berwald tidak mau mempunyai anak sendiri. Ia sempat berpikir bagaimana jika pada akhirnya ia mengandung anak Berwald. Tentu ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu pada Berwald sekarang karena Berwald sedang berada di benua lain, baru akan pulang minggu berikutnya. Sejujurnya, ia merindukan kehangatan suaminya di tempat tidurnya—berbagi cerita selayaknya suami istri pada umumnya pada saat-saat seperti ini.

"Kapan cepat pulang, Ber," gumam Tiina sedih dan bergulung di tempat tidurnya. "Aku ingin membicarakan banyak hal kepadamu, _moi_."

—00—

"Anak angkat kalian meminta seorang adik bayi?" tanya Elizaveta dengan nada terkejut tetapi kali ini ia terkejut karena senang. "Benar-benar menarik!"

Tiina meminum tehnya dengan sedikit perasaan hambar di hatinya. "Masalahnya, selama ini Berwald tidak pernah membicarakan soal anak sedikitpun kepadaku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti—apa dia tidak ingin memiliki anak untuk dibesarkan bersama?"

"Bukan begitu, Tiina sayang," Elizaveta menghibur Tiina. "Mungkin saja dia ingin Tiina cepat-cepat punya anak—tetapi kaulah permasalahannya."

"Aku?" Tiina balik bertanya dengan wajah polos. "Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Wajah Elizaveta merah padam ketika akan menjawab pertanyaan Tiina. "Se—sebenarnya, karena usiamu—yang terlalu muda maksudku. Terlalu muda untuk menghasilkan seorang anak."

Tiina membatin, memang benar ia masih anak-anak—jika dibandingkan dengan Berwald, ia adalah pria dewasa yang sudah sangat matang dan mapan. Ia sadar ketika ia dan Berwald memutuskan untuk ke hubungan yang lebih lanjut yaitu gerbang pernikahan—banyak orang yang menentang dari kalangan manapun, alasannya adalah sang pengantin perempuan masih terlalu muda. Banyak juga yang menuduh Tiina hanya ingin mengincar harta dari suaminya.

"Yah—jika benar itu masalahnya, aku mengerti," Tiina bergumam lemah, sorot matanya terlihat sedih sekarang. "Lagipula kami juga sudah memiliki dua anak angkat untuk kami besarkan bersama-sama."

Elizaveta mengambilkan Tiina sebuah sapu tangan dan mengelap wajah Tiina yang tampaknya akan menangis. "Sudahlah—mengapa tidak katakan hal itu padanya. Aku yakin pria itu akan mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan."

"Tapi—."

Elizaveta terdiam dan ia berada di dalam pikirannya sendiri sambil bergumam di dalam hatinya sendiri. Bergumam mengenai sesuatu yang tidak akan diketahui oleh Tiina.

—00—

Tiina tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama karena Berwald pulang lebih cepat dari tanggal yang sudah ditentukan. Melihat Berwald telah kembali ke rumah dengan selamat, hati Tiina serasa menari-nari riang gembira dan memeluk Berwald dengan erat.

"Selamat datang kembali," Tiina berkata dengan riang. "Lama aku merindukanmu berada di dekatku."

Berwald tersenyum tipis, tentu saja ia merindukan Tiina. Jika Tiina tahu bahwa Berwald sengaja pulang cepat demi dirinya, Tiina akan merasa senang sekali bukan main. "_Ja_. Dan kau?" ia bertanya dengan wajah datar tetapi di dalam hatinya menari-nari riang melihat Tiina yang semakin hari semakin cantik.

"Baik, _moi_!" ujar Tiina dan menggelayuti tangan Berwald dengan mesra, ia membiarkan kepalanya bersandar lekat di tangan besar pria itu. "Boleh aku bertanya satu hal kepadamu?"

"Hn—apa?"

Tiina ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan hal ini pada Berwald, tetapi inilah permasalahan yang ia harus katakan demi kebaikan mereka bersama. "Ngomong-ngomong soal anak—apa ada rencana untuk memilki anak?"

Berwald terkejut dengan pertanyaan Tiina yang sama sekali tidak biasa itu, lebih tepatnya sebuah pertanyaan yang dirasa kurang cocok untuk seorang gadis muda seusianya. "Mengapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Peter dan Wy sudah sering menanyakan kapan kita akan memiliki anak," kata Tiina setengah berbohong—padahal ialah yang paling ingin memiliki anak. "Dan aku juga ingin segera memiliki anak dari rahimku sendiri. Pasti rasanya menyenangkan."

Wajah Berwald yang kaku merah padam, terheran-teran dengan perkataan Tiina sendiri. Selama ini Berwald mengira jika Tiina sama sekali tidak menginginkan anak untuk sementara ini. Tetapi mengapa tahu-tahu Tiina menginginkan seorang anak. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang aneh terhadapnya? Mungkin saja Tiina merasa kesepian ketika Berwald meninggalkannya untuk sebulan belakangan ini.

"Tidakkah itu berbahaya untukmu?" tanya Berwald datar, terbenam dalam pikirannya yang begitu dalam mengenai seorang anak. "Kau masih terlalu muda, _min karlek_."

Tiina mengeluh. "Tapi, Ber—aku cukup kuat untuk melahirkan seorang anak. Bagiku itu sama sekali bukan apa-apa."

Berwald menatap Tiina dengan tatapan tajam. "Diam! Jangan banyak membantah."

Tiina merinding dan menangis akan perkataan Berwald terhadapnya. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kau tidak ingin anak, bukan," katanya terisak dan meninggalkan Berwald. " Ya sudah, kalau begitu."

Peter dan Wy yang kebetulan berada pada jarak yang tidak jauh dari mereka berdua ganti menatap Berwald dengan tatapan kesal. "Mama Tiina benar-benar ingin punya anak sendiri, _desu yo_. Papa jahat membuat perempuan menangis."

"Iya," celetuk Wy. "Kasihan kan mama Tiina."

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Tiina menangis kesal. Sungguh ia benar-benar kesal akan Berwald yang sama sekali tidak peduli soal anak sama sekali. Memangnya kenapa jika ia menginginkan seorang anak untuknya sendiri dan apa pedulinya soal muda maupun tidak muda. Lagipula, memang ia tidak boleh berharap! Alih-alih ia senang tadi atas kehadiran Berwald, sekarang ia merasa kesal.

"Aku benci padamu, _moi_," gumam Tiina sambil berbaring dan menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong. "Sangat benci padamu—pria menyebalkan."

"Lalu, apa lagi?" tanya Berwald di samping tempat tidurnya dan memeluk pinggang Tiina dengan erat. "Katakan apa maumu?"

Tiina menggeliat dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Berwald—tetapi sayangnya gagal total. "Aku benci padamu. Menjauh dariku, _moi_."

Tentu saja, Berwald tidak mau menyerah. Yang ia lakukan adalah melumat bibir Tiina dengan lembut. "Aku tidak berpikiran sejahat itu."

"Jadi, apa maumu sebenarnya, _moi_?" Tiina balik bertanya pada Berwald, terpaku atas ciuman Berwald. "Bukankah Ber tidak ingin punya anak?"

_Kau tahu apa yang kumaksudkan, bukan. Ledsen, telah membuatmu sedih. Aku bukannya tidak menginginkan anak—tetapi itu semua teserah padamu._

Berwald membiarkan Tiina berada di dalam pikirannya sendiri dan malam ini, ia akan membuat Tiina larut di dalam pelukannya hingga Tiina melupakan segala sesuatunya yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang.

"_Jag alskar dig_. _Jag vill göra ett barn med dig_." [2]

Sekali lagi, Tiina meleleh di hadapan Berwald. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak bisa bertahan terhadap pesona Berwald yang dipancarkan untuknya. Terlalu kuat baginya untuk dilewatkan. Membuat dirinya rela menyerahkan segala sesuatunya kepada pria itu.

.

.

.

Sembilan bulan kemudian, Tiina melahirkan seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki banyak kemiripan dengan Berwald dengan pengecualian warna mata dan bentuk bibirnya.

"Kurasa ia akan lebih mirip ayahnya," gumam Tiina sambil memandangi buntelan kecil tersebut. "Menurutmu bagaimana, Ber?"

Berwald tidak menjawab dan memandangi buntelan kecil yang berisi anak perempuan mereka—tidak perlu banyak kata-kata yang indah untuk mengungkapkan betapa ia merasa bahagia atas kelahiran anak pertama mereka, itu merupakan anugerah terindah yang Tuhan berikan selama hidupnya.

**FIN**


End file.
